The Totally Amazing Race
by spader13
Summary: Chris brings together cast members from all the seasons of Total Drama to compete in his version of The Amazing Race. 11 teams of 2 will compete in insane challenges while racing around the world to take home the grand prize of 1 million! They'll need to use their wits, strength, and teamwork to avoid a last place finish and instant elimination from the competition.
1. Intro: The World is Waiting

AN: A few quick conventions on how this story is going to be set up. Once the race starts, the story will progress chronologically. Like in the actual Amazing Race, this means there may be times where the camera jumps back and forth between teams on different tasks and in different locations. I'll make sure to state the team(s) and a location in each of these sections and break them apart with line breaks. Additionally, for scenes where there is a cut away from the main action, there will be a tag labeling it as a confessional. If anything ends up confusing with this formatting, please let me know. Otherwise, read and review!

* * *

Chris stood in New York City's Central Park, wearing a light jacket to protect him against the fall breeze. Water from the Bethesda Fountain fell behind his back. He smiled at the camera as it began filming. "Hi there! As I'm sure you all know, I'm the world famous Chris McLean, and I'm here to bring you the first season of the greatest reality show ever! On the Amazingly Dramatic Race, pairs of two teams will race around the world, overcoming Roadblocks and Detours to arrive at the Pit Stop at the end of the leg. Each leg of the race, the last team to arrive may be eliminated, so the pressure is always on. Additional setbacks such as the dreaded U-Turn also await the teams on the way. The winning team will need to combine teamwork, brains, and brawn to walk away with the million dollar prize!"

The host paused to enjoy a sip of hot cocoa before continuing. "While the show of course has enough star power with just me, we've invited back eleven former competitors from Total Drama. These lucky eleven players will get to choose their partner, who, thanks to some crafty legal maneuvering, has no say of whether or not they will be racing around the world. I know, I'm just full of great ideas like that. With that, let's introduce our first player. He's the lovable big guy best known for eating and farting his way through Total Drama Island, Owen!"

A rather chubby boy wearing a shirt with a large maple leaf on it came bursting on to the camera, grinning excitedly. He ran over to Chris and scooped the host up in a big hug. "Chris, it is so great to be competing again. I cannot wait to be racing around the world, well, other than the airplane part!"

Chris gave Owen a thumbs up as he tried to squirm free from the hug. Finally escaping, he regained his breath and composure before asking, "So, Owen, who will you choose to race around the world with you?"

"I'm going to have to go with my best bud, Noah! I haven't seen the little guy in forever!" Owen admitted.

"Great, let's call up our first lucky player," Chris responded with a nasty chuckle before asking Owen to give Noah a call.

The camera panned over to Noah, who was relaxing at home. Hearing his cellphone buzz, he sighed and rolled over on the coach to reach for it. "Hey Owen, what's going on? Aren't you supposed to be filming some crazy new season with Chris?"

"Yeah, about that," Owen began nervously as he tapped his fingers together before continuing in a single breath, "I sort of needed to pick a partner and chose you, so now you kind of have to come along too!"

Noah scowled before responding, "No thanks. I'm going to have to pass. Why don't you ask your crazy ex?"

Before Owen could respond, Chris slipped over and plucked the phone from his hands, "Sorry, Noah, but you should have read your original contract better. You have today to finish packing, and our crew will be over to pick you up tomorrow. See you then." Chris disconnected the phone as Noah banged his head on the wall in frustration. "Ok, Owen, you can have a seat over there while the rest of the players pick their partners."

"Whoo hoo!" Owen exclaimed as he darted over to a nearby bench.

"Our next player is, unfortunately, a singing bore, who I was hoping would never appear on the show again. Please welcome, but not with much enthusiasm, Ella!" Chris announced before quickly jotting down a note to yell at Chef for not stacking the odds to make sure Ella wasn't selected to return.

A girl wearing a mostly pink outfit that resembled a Disney princess costume came into view. "Hello, Chris! It's ever so good to see you again," Ella waved as she walked towards the camera and the host. She tried to give Chris a hug, but he quickly pulled away.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we just get this over with? Who will have the misfortune of traveling the world with you?"

"Oh, cheer up, Chris. I think traveling the world is going to be wonderful. I'll travel with, oh dear, I hope he'll be ok with this, but Prince Dave!" Ella announced after a brief hesitation.

A smile immediately broke out over Chris's face. "Oh, this is going to be entertaining. Maybe bringing you back wasn't such a terrible idea!" The host quickly dialed Dave's number and passed the phone to Ella.

Dave was, as he had done most days since Pahkitew Island, brooding angrily about Sky. "Stupid Sky, having a boyfriend and not telling me. I wish I could have burned the prize money." He was interrupted when his phone started ringing. Against his better judgment, Dave answered the phone despite not recognizing the number, only to be met by Ella's sing-song voice.

"Hellllloooo, my prince," she cooed into the phone.

The germaphobe's eyes went wide. "Ella? How did you get this number?" he demanded as he prepared to hang up.

"That's not important," Ella responded dismissively, "What is, is that we're finally going to be reunited on another season of Total Drama! We're going to be partners for traveling the world! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Nope, no way. I am never going to be on that show again!" Dave screamed as he disconnected the phone.

Chris excitedly grabbed the phone back from Ella and called Dave again. With a gleeful smile, the host explained to Dave that not only was he stuck competing again, it was all his partner, Ella's fault. Chris then ushered Ella to the side to introduce the next player, leaving the normally cheerful girl a bit disappointed.

"Contestant number three also has a bottomless appetite and loves to assault everyone's ears with craptry music. Welcome the pageant queen, Sugar!" A large girl wearing a tight pink top and jeans walked out. As she entered, Chris complained to the camera, "Yeah, in retrospect, we should have just chosen the eleven players, but someone, cough, Chef, thought a lottery would be a good idea."

Sugar beamed at the cameras as she entered, making sure to blow a kiss at each one. "What's up y'all! I bet you're super excited that a real star like me is going to be on this season. I'm sure you all know I just won the Miss Lima Bean pageant, and-"

"No one cares, Sugar!" Chris interrupted. "Can we just get to the part where you pick your partner?"

"Don't rush me, Chris!" Sugar ordered as she pouted at the camera. "I pick the wizard of course. Ain't no way we can possibly lose with his magic. Ooh, and maybe he can use some of that magic to make Ella disappear!" Sugar shot a nasty look at her rival who let out a sigh before the camera flashed back to the country girl and the host.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Chris responded with a laugh.

Leonard was busy brewing something in a pot in the middle of his room when his phone started ringing. "Hello?" he asked in confusion, turning his back on the pot.

"Oh hey, wizard. This is your best former friend and teammate, Sugar!" Sugar announced as Leonard struggled to remember who she was. "Anyways, me and you are gonna be racing around the world on Chris's fancy new show. Make sure to bring your magic wand cause we're going to need it!"

"Marvelous," Leonard agreed. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. The production crew will pick you up, and thank you for actually being a supportive new player," Chris announced into the phone as he hung up on Leonard.

The camera lingered a moment longer as whatever concoction Leonard was brewing exploded, sending him spiraling into the camera placed in his room. "Rats, well, good thing I won't be around to clean that up. Hmm, now where did I leave my root of aconite?" he chuckled to himself as he started gathering his things for the race.

As Sugar joined the players on the sidelines, Chris continued his introductions. "Our next competitor has shown us that sometimes being nice can get you pretty far in the game. She's always apologizing for getting in others' way yet managing to still kick butt. Welcome, Zoey!"

A girl with a slight build and striking red hair with a flower in it shyly walked on stage. "Hi Chris! It's great to see you again, unless you're not happy to see me, but then, I'm still happy to see you. Is that ok?"

"No, it's good to have you here, but I think we all know who you're picking, so you might as well call him up now."

Zoey grinned as she pulled out her cellphone, "Hey, Mike! It looks like we can be on the new season together after all! Chris said I get to choose my partner, so of course we'll be racing together."

"No way! That's great news. I can't wait to get started!" Mike exclaimed as he began organizing his things. "Love you," he said as he hung up to get ready.

"Darn, I had another question for him," Chris added with a mischievous grin. "Does he have a passport for all his personalities, or just him."

For the first time, Zoey's grin evaporated. "Leave Mike alone! Sure, his personalities might be annoying sometimes, but they're part of him, and I love all of him." With that, Zoey calmed back down and looked mortified at her outburst. She sheepishly slipped over to the bleachers as Chris struggled to regain his composure.

"Uh, ok then. Up next, we have the show's least athletic jock but the king of accidents, Tyler!"

A boy wearing a bright red track suit and headband came running onto the stage, but managed to snag his foot on the carpet. He rolled forward, becoming wrapped in layers of carpet, much to Chris's amusement. "A little help? He mumbled from within the roll of carpet."

"I got this!" Sugar exclaimed as she ran over and yanked on the carpet, causing it to unwind and leaving Tyler really dizzy. Sugar quickly leaned in and whispered, "Now you owe me, so we're in an alliance, ok?"

Tyler, not really understanding, gave her a woozy thumbs up. With a satisfied nod, Sugar returned to her seat.

Chris began talking very quickly, eager to engage in some legal maneuvering. "Tyler, I know you probably have a concussion, but we're on a tight schedule and don't have time to get that checked out before the race. By getting to choose your partner, you agree not to sue, ok?"

Only focusing on the chance to pick his partner, Tyler quickly agreed, causing Chris to let out a relieved sigh. "I pick, Lindsay! We're going to be the best, fastest, and uh, most thinky, super smartyest, team ever!" Tyler shouted excitedly as he accepted the phone from Chris.

Lindsay happily answered her phone when she heard it ringing, "Hi, this is Lindsay!"

"Hey, babe! It looks like it's you and me for the next season of Total Drama!" Tyler informed her, causing Lindsay to squint, deep in thought.

"Wait, who is this? You sound totally familiar," the blonde mumbled as she tried to put a face to the voice.

"It's me, Tyler. You know, your boyfriend? I told you I was picked for the new season!" Tyler tugged at his headband with growing frustration, worried Lindsay had forgotten him again.

A look of realization crossed Lindsay's face. "That's totally where I know you from! Ok, and this is going to be totally fun. See you soon!" Lindsay blew a kiss at the phone, not realizing Tyler would never see it. She then excitedly went to work, filling several suitcases as well as her backpack to the brim with her makeup, clothing, and other "essentials."

The host let out a contented sigh and happily wiped a tear from his eye, "And to think I was worried about not having enough teams that were going to be a train wreck. You can have a seat." Tyler let out an indignant cry before walking over to the bench where Sugar immediately started whispering to him again.

"Our next contestant," Chris began before being cut off by a blonde cheerleader storming onto the stage and shoving Chris out of the way. The host let out an indignant cry before trying to regain the stage.

"There is no way you actually picked Samey for your season instead of me! She sucks at everything and will just be the first one gone!" the intruder barked at Chris, causing Chris to return the stare.

"Actually, it was purely random who's competing, Amy, but maybe she'll pick you," Chris dusted himself off and motioned for Chef to shove Sammy forward.

The younger twin sheepishly walked forward, not daring to meet Amy's glare. "Stop making us look weak and choose me already!"

Her sister's nagging caused something to momentarily snap in Sammy, and she managed to remark, "I pick, umm, Jasmine." She immediately covered her mouth, realizing that she had defied Amy and her sister's face turned bright red.

"What did you say? Ugh, I knew you couldn't do anything right!" Amy shrieked as she advanced towards Sammy but was intercepted by Chef.

"Aww, too bad, we were really hoping someone would pick you as their partner," Chris taunted as Amy was carried away, flailing and cursing the whole way.

"You'll regret this Samey!" she promised as she shook her first angrily at her twin.

Sammy sighed and then realized Chris was staring at her expectantly. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. I'm sure it's my fault…"

"Just call Jasmine already. Your sister got us completely off schedule!" Chris snapped before quickly looking around to make sure Amy wasn't going to attack him again.

"H-hey, Jasmine, I hope you won't be mad, but I chose you to be my partner on the next season of Total Drama," Sammy said nervously once Jasmine finally answered the phone.

"That sounds like a right good time, mate. I'm sure we can come out on top!" the Australian responded confidently as she started thinking about what she might need for the trip. She paused momentarily, "I just hope Shawn won't be too mad that I won't be able to make the grand opening of his zombie bunker." With a laugh the Australian resumed her packing.

Sammy remained petrified on the stage while Chris waited impatiently for her to move to the side. Zoey ran over to escort the twin to their waiting area and whispered to her, "Is something wrong? You look really nervous."

"It's just, Amy is probably right like always, and now I ruined Jasmine's chances of having a good partner," Sammy confessed with a blush.

"Cheer up! I bet you're a really strong team member. You just need to believe in yourself," Zoey reassured her, reflecting on her own experiences in the game.

Sammy, surprised at actually receiving encouragement, stared at Zoey in shock, "Th-thank you!"

Zoey smiled, "Don't mention it. Maybe we'll even end up in the finale together!"

The camera returned to Chris before Sammy could reply. "Yeesh, enough with the sappy side stuff. We still have five more teams to introduce! Our next participant is the strong, loud, and bootylicious, and once knocked a tooth out of Heather's head! It's, Leshawna!"

The black girl strutted confidently onto the stage, smiling widely at her friends and sizing up the new competition. "Thanks for inviting me, Chris! While I'm sure the season is gonna be crazy dangerous, it'll just make winning all that more satisfying."

"And just who will you be inviting to be your partner?" the host asked with moderate interest.

Leshawna leveled a gaze at Chris and paused briefly. "Well, I'd like to invite my guy Harold, but our last world traveling adventure didn't end that well." Clips from World Tour played on the screen of Harold pretending to impale himself with a toy sword and jumping out of a plane and Leshawna being played by Alejandro. "Besides, I think my girl Gwen and I are gonna make an unbeatable team. The rest of you better watch out or just give up now!"

Leshawna put out her hand and Chris dropped a cellphone into it, "Yo, what's up, Gwen? I know you said you're never doing another season of Total Drama, but at least this time it's just you and me with no backstabbing teammates like Heather."

"What do you mean, this time?" Gwen asked warily as she noticed a camera that had popped up in her room.

"So, funny story, I had to choose a partner, and well, I figured I might actually get the win with you instead of Harold," Leshawna admitted, causing Gwen to audibly grown. "And technically, this show ain't Total Drama, so it's still cool."

The Goth girl huffed and blew some of her hair off her face. "I suppose there's no getting out of this with Chris, is there?"

The host beamed proudly at Gwen's complaint and snatched the phone from Leshawna. "Nope! See you tomorrow." With a click, Chris disconnected the phone, earning him a dirty look from Leshawna.

"What was that for? We shoulda had some time to strategize!"

"Yeah, but then we'd never get to filming, so pass!" Chris responded with an insincere smile as he pointed Leshawna over to the bench. She rolled her eyes at Chris before taking a seat near Owen, exchanging a high five with the party guy before the two continued talking.

Chris returned to the center and prepared to introduce the next player. "Our next competitor, or should I say, Sha-petitor, loves his protein, winning, and confusing people's genders. Welcome, Lightning!"

A boy wearing a navy sports jersey came barreling onto the stage. His hair that had been turned white due to a lightning strike stood out starkly from the rest of his complexion. "Yeah, that's right, Lightning is here to win this game, and he doesn't need a partner holding him back," Lightning boasted as he flexed his muscles for the camera.

Chris shook his head, annoyed at the posing coming from someone other than himself. "Yeah, that's not really how this works. You need a partner or you'll be immediately eliminated."

"Sha-lame," Lightning grumbled as he thought for a moment. "Jo might be a total backstabbing loser, but at least the dude can almost keep up with Lightning."

"This is gonna be great!" Chris noted with a chuckle as he gave Lightning a phone with Jo's number in it.

"Yo, this is Jo, so make it fast," Jo snapped into the phone, annoyed to have her workout interrupted.

"Dude, as much as Lightning hates to admit it, you're kind of athletic, so you have to be the Lightning's partner for the next season of Total Drama."

Jo scoffed into the phone. "Get real, Jockstrap. There's no way I'd work with you again. Besides, I can win just fine on my own."

"That's what Lightning said, except about himself! Besides, you wouldn't even be in this season without the Lightnign." Lightning protested before Chris took the phone back from him.

"Yeah, no. No teams of one, and no changing partners. You're working with Lightning!" Chris ordered as he disconnected the phone.

"Pft, looks like it's going to be up to me to carry the brain-dead jock to victory," Jo noted as she resumed her workout, deciding she would get organized later.

"Our next contestant also didn't come to the studio alone, so the two might as well come out together. They share a brain, love pink, and most of all, love being BFFFLs. It's Katie and Sadie!"

Two girls wearing identical black and white tops with pink shorts ran out onto the stage hand-in-hand.

"Can you believe it, Sadie? We totally are going to get a free trip around the world!" the skinnier girl exclaimed as she smiled at her partner.

"Oh, I so know! It's just, too bad there's the whole competition aspect," the larger girl agreed, nodding her head vigorously.

"That is so true. It's going to be like totally hard, but I know I can do it with you!"

"And I can only do it with you!" Sadie agreed as she and Katie hugged before letting out a loud "Eeeeeiiiii!"

Plugging his ears, Chris quickly silenced the duo. "Are you quite done?" The two girls looked away from each other and over to Chris and nodded. "Good, then go sit down and stop making that awful noise!"

"Oh, it was so not an awful noise!" Katie complained to Sadie as the two took their seat.

"Yeah, Chris is just a total no-fun meanie-pants," Sadie agreed as she stuck out her tongue at Chris who just ignored her.

"Our second to last player is best known for his cut throat gameplay and good looks which managed to charm just about every girl in his season, Alejandro!"

The Spaniard walked slowly towards Chris, taking time to wink at Sugar, Katie, and Sadie as he moved towards the host. The girls all swooned slightly, causing Alejandro to smirk briefly. "It is truly an honor to be back on the show, Chris," he said when he finally was near the camera.

Chris returned the smile, "I know. You kids take so much pleasure in just being in my presence."

"Erm, yes, that is precisely what I meant," Alejandro recovered quickly after a brief grimace. "Now, may I choose the honorable competitor who will be my partner?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why we're waiting," Chris responded testily.

"Good, then I choose, the beautiful Heather," Alejandro announced as he pulled out his own cellphone to call her, refusing the one Chris offered him.

"It's about time you called," Heather snapped after she saw the number on her phone. "Did you get me on the show yet?"

"Of course, señorita. A gentleman always fulfills his promises," Alejandro replied, making sure to stress every syllable as he switched into Spanish.

"So I guess you're not totally useless then. Now hurry up and give me the details," Heather retorted quickly before Chris snatched the phone away.

"Eh, the production crew will fill you in when they come to pick you up. Besides, I think the audience is ready for our final team."

Before Chris could hang up, Alejandro quickly grabbed his phone back, "I'll be waiting for you, mi amor."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," Heather responded dismissively before hanging up.

Alejandro shrugged but before he could sit down Chef confiscated his phone. "Techy stuff to contact the outside world is prohibited for the race," the Chef explained as he started flipping through the contacts on Alejandro's phone, much to the Spaniard's chagrin.

"And what a fine rule that is, but perhaps you could respect my privacy?" Alejandro's composure cracked slightly and he nearly said more when Chef merely shook his head and resumed playing with Alejandro's phone.

Eager to return the attention to himself, Chris announced, "And our final racer is the self-proclaimed Emperor of Evilocity, Max!"

A short boy with purple hair strode onto the stage quickly. "I see you've finally learned to respect my supreme EEEEVILLL!" Max tripped over the same part of the carpet that Tyler had stumbled over. "Curses! This diabolical rug has dared to scrape the knees of one who could so easily crush it!"

Chris let out an exaggerated yawn, "Yeah, that's nice and all, but who are you choosing for your partner?"

Max paused to consider it for a moment before announcing, "Although I must admit I am slightly terrified of her, Scarlett does seem to be the most useful partner." A collective gasp and protestations immediately arose from the other players, worried that Scarlett might try to kill them all again. "Yes, I see you all recognize the ultimate evil of my decision," Max gloated as Chris paused to consider the turn of events.

"Well, technically we are obligated to fulfill your partner request. I guess that's the downside of the iron-clad contracts," With a nervous gulp, Chris began dialing Scarlett's number.

"Fool, what are you waiting for?" Max demanded as he snatched the phone as it began ringing.

After a brief pause, a composed voice responded, "Hello, this is Scarlett. May I inquire to whom I am speaking?" The camera zoomed back to reveal Scarlett, sitting in her room studying from a book. All vestiges of her former plan for world domination, such as the globe with knives in it, had been removed from the background, and her appearance had reverted to that of the quiet nerd, with her glasses and hair pulled back in a bun.

Although Max couldn't see her transformation, he was able to recognize a change in her voice, "Scarlett, what happened to you? You sound positively boring again."

Hearing Max's voice, Scarlett's eyebrow immediately started twitching. "I must ask how you got this number and request that you do not call it again. My therapy cannot withstand your intrusions."

"But then how will I get my sidekick for the next season of Total Drama?" Max inquired, causing Scarlett to raise an eyebrow looking intrigued.

"Perhaps I can entertain your proposal," Scarlett admitted as she calmed down again. "I expect this means I would be required to intertwine my fate in the game to yours as we travel around the world?"

"I believe you mean as we dominate the world! Muwa ha ha!" Max let out a loud laugh before also adding in a quieter voice, "But yes, so please make sure to get your passport in order."

"I shall be looking forward to it with great anticipation," Scarlett replied she disconnected the phone before shuddering and eying her belongings.

"Well, I guess she won't be quite as bad this time, but that means way less drama," Chris responded simply before shoving Max to the ground to retake center stage. "There you have it! Eleven teams with one goal in mind, winning the million dollar prize by making it through twelve grueling legs of the race! To hear thoughts from our teams before they begin the race, stay tuned after the break!"

* * *

The next morning, all of the teens had been gathered with their bags and Chris was addressing them. "Before we begin, I want to make sure everyone is clear on the rules. On each leg of the race, you'll need to find the red and yellow route markers where you'll find clues and challenges. You must follow the instructions in each envelope to make it to the Pit Stop at the end of each leg of the race. Failure to follow all the instructions will results in time penalties, so do make sure you pay attention!"

"There are several types of tasks in the envelope. Some are simply tasks you'll need to do with your partner to move forward, but there are also Detours and Roadblocks. In a Detour, you'll need to choose one of two tasks to complete, and you can't move on until you've successfully finished one of them. You're free to switch between them, but you'll probably waste lots of time, so choose wisely. In a Roadblock, only one of you will be able to complete it, and you need to decide based on a short clue who will do it before you know the full task. Fun, right? Oh, and on a few legs of the race, there will be U-Turns which will let you force a team behind you to do both halves of the Detour. You can only use one once all race, so be careful! Plus, a few legs of the race might have a Fast Forward which will let you skip all tasks and jump immediately to Pit Stop. Again, you can only use it once, so don't waste it. The last team to the Pit Stop will probably be eliminated; if you're really lucky, maybe you'll fail miserably on a non-elimination race. But losing isn't without its penalties… At the very end, the surviving three teams will compete in a race to the final Pit Stop where the winning team will get $1 million!"

The 22 teens let out a cheer at the mention of the prize before Chris calmed them down. "You'll be leaving in about two hours, but before you head out, I want each of you to record a quick interview with your partner for promotional purposes. If you have any other questions, well, maybe I'll answer them before you go. If I feel like it!" With that announcement, the teams dispersed, chatting excitedly.

* * *

(Owen and Noah – A bench in Central Park)

The two boys were seated on the bench, although Owen's bulk was taking up most of it while Noah struggled to avoid falling to the ground. The larger boy smiled and waved excitedly at the camera while his partner merely rolled his eyes and looked bored.

"We're totally going to win the Amazingly Dramatic Race because when I'm working with Noah, there's nothing we can't do!" Owen exclaimed excitedly as their interview began.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that. We're not exactly the fittest team here, and neither of us really has that killer instinct. If we somehow win, it'll be from outsmarting the other team or staying completely under the radar," Noah pointed out.

"True, but you bring a ton of that super smart thinking with you! Plus, you're the funniest guy I know."

"Thanks, but somehow I don't see that getting us to the finish line. Still, with Owen's boundless enthusiasm and appetite, maybe we just have a chance," Noah admitted, a small smile playing on his face due to Owen's infectious attitude.

"That's the spirit, Little Buddy!" Owen shouted happily as he prepared to scoop Noah into a hug.

"Of course, that energy just might be our downfall if we rush a clue." The camera panned out briefly before returning on the pair who had clearly been asked another question. "What am I worried about since I'm racing with Owen?" Noah hesitated before continuing with a nervous laugh. "I guess that his noxious fumes takes us out or slow us down."

"Yeah, that could be really bad," Owen admitted before pausing deep in thought. "I guess I can't think of anything bad about racing with Noah. The guy is just that awesome!" Noah looked like he was about to say something, but the camera stopped recording, ending the duo's interview.

* * *

(Ella and Dave – Near the Bethesda Fountain)

Ella was standing and watching the fountain excitedly as the interview started while Dave was seated on the ground looking dejected. The camera then blinked off briefly while the pair was asked a question. When it returned, they were both facing the camera, although only Ella looked eager to talk.

"I believe that the race will be a lot of fun, and I get to do it with my Prince Dave! Nothing could be better than that. Plus, since we're traveling the world again, Chris must be having us sing, right?"

Dave groaned loudly at the mention of singing before complaining to the camera, "I don't even want to do this. Without Sky in the game and traveling to all these gross, germy places, the money just isn't worth it, especially since we won't win."

"Oh, cheer up! Don't you want to see all those famous castles and beautiful landmarks yourself? And we have each other! I'm sure your noble compassion and great wisdom will be a winning combination."

"Yeah, I don't think so, and why even bother trying?" Dave moaned again as he started to shuffle away from the camera. Recording stopped briefly to reset the pair and ask them a question.

"I guess Ella's really upbeat and tries hard, or something," Dave admitted with a noncommittal shrug, "But there's no way we can compete with all the stronger teams. It's totally hopeless."

"I already explained why I think Dave is so wonderful, and I once we turn his frown the right direction, we can make all our dream come true!" Ella smiled and began singing,

"_My prince you and I_

_Now must fly!_

_The race is on_

_We must be gone!_'

Her animated singing attracted a flock of birds which lifted the pair into the air as Ella happily grabbed her skirt to puff it out while Dave screamed in horror about the birds probably being diseased and tried to break free. The camera quickly panned to the interviewer who looked perplexed but decided it wasn't worth chasing them to ask the remaining questions.

* * *

(Sugar and Leonard – In front of a food cart in Central Park)

Sugar was eagerly eating an assortment of pretzels, popcorn, and other snacks while Leonard picked through his luggage, trying to decide which magical artifacts would be best to leave behind to lighten his load.

The camera then resumed focus with the two standing in front of the cart as Sugar finished her snacks off, spitting out her words between bites. "Ain't no way that we lose this time around. With my brains and beauty and the wizard's fancy magic, we gotta come in first like every time."

Leonard showed the camera a worn out book that had the word diary crossed out and spell book written with a marker instead. "With the powerful magic contained in the mighty Grimoire, we shall be invincible. Observe!" The wizard slipped a wand out of his sleeve and flourished it wildly before tapping Sugar and himself with it. "Impervio!"

The larger girl giggled, "Oooh! That tingles as much as gettin caterpillars in your pants. Let's test it!" She scooped up a large stone and held it above the two of them but Leonard quickly stopped her hands.

Nervously he pointed out, "The spell of course takes a bit of time to reach full potential. That's why I applied it now."

"Aww, shoot, but I get to try it later!" Sugar pouted as she tossed the rock aside where it smashed a camera. When the camera resumed filming, there was an obvious crack in the lens.

"What are Sugar's biggest strengths? Clearly her total faith in me will provide an excellent power source for my magic. Plus, she's show she's very shrewd and full of wisdom, like a wise sage," Leonard rattled off as he tossed a collection of colorful stones aside. "I believe she could truly unlock her own magical powers on the race."

"For real? That would be so cool! And like I said, Wizard beats all, so that's why we're winnin or I ain't the County Hog Queen four years straight!" Sugar paused to consider a moment. "Only way we could possibly lose is if they get some no talent judges in again or make a no magic rule, but that'd be downright unfair!"

As Sugar doubled back for more snacks, Leonard leaned in closer to the camera and makes a brief confession, "Actually, I do have one concern about racing with Sugar. She puts a bit too much trust in my magic, and everyone knows I'm only a level 32 spellcaster right now and only have my wand of +1 casting for the race. We can't expect all my spells to work exactly like I hope." The wizards snorts briefly and stops his hat from sliding on his head. "But I'm sure that I can continue to level up on the journey and get us to the end."

* * *

(Zoey and Mike – Sitting on the edge of the Bethesda Fountain)

Zoey and Mike were sitting with their arms around each other's necks on the edge of the fountain, waiting for their interview to begin. The two looked very content and both smiled at the camera as it began.

"I am so excited to be competing again with Zoey," Mike started with another smile at his girlfriend. "Sure, I'm a little worried that my personalities came back after All Stars, but at least there's no sign of Mal!" Mike chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Zoey gave her boyfriend a light kiss on the cheek, "Yeah, there's no one I'd rather be doing the race with, and I'm sure you can keep your personalities in check. Most of them seem to have finally learned the value of teamwork." Mike looked reassured at Zoey's words, and the knowledge that she would be with him the entire game gave him hope that he truly would be able to keep his personalities in check.

"Thanks for the encouragement! I just wish I could bring as much to the team as you do. You get along with everyone, always know what to say, and you're super athletic. We're probably going to win the whole thing thanks to you!"

Zoey blushed and responded with genuine modesty, "Please, I'm not that talented. It'll be our teamwork that carries us to the end!"

"Cool," Mike responded as the two began staring into each other's eyes, completely missing the rest of their interview questions.

* * *

(Tyler and Lindsay – In the Bethesda Fountain plaza)

Tyler and Lindsay had just finished discussing Lindsay's abundance of luggage which lay in front of the pair in a towering heap.

"I, uh, think you're going to need to leave a few bags behind and just bring one, Linds," Tyler pointed out, completely oblivious to the interview's start.

Lindsay pouted and countered, "But it's all totally essential, see?" She opened her first backpack and revealed that every pocket was filled entirely with lip gloss. "We totally won't be able to buy enough on the trip if I don't bring it!"

"Yeah, but-" Tyler was again cut off as Lindsay opened another bag, this one filled entirely with shoes.

"And like, there's no way I could leave any of these behind. Do you know how bad it would be if I had the wrong shoes for a challenge? I mean, I need so many different colors of boots to make sure I perfectly match the task. Are you sure we can't just leave your bag behind?" Tyler just groaned in response before helping Lindsay narrow her items down to a single backpack. When he looked away, Lindsay dumped a pocket of his bag out, knocking his spare pair of tennis shoes and several pairs of socks to the side to fill it with her lip gloss and another pair of boots.

The camera cut out and resumed filming again. This time, the two were actually ready for the interview. The Not-So-Talented-Jock grinned at the camera and put his arm around Lindsay, "I just know the two of us are going to win this thing. With my mad athletic skills and Lindsay's supreme hotness and niceness, we're going all the way!"

"Uh huh," the blonde agreed as she nodded vigorously. "I just hope we don't get totally lost. That would be so embarrassing, but I bet I could like get the locals to help us out!"

Tyler grinned widely and nodded before scrunching his face up in confusion, "Wait, what?" Lindsay just smiled innocently as the camera blinked out again.

"What am I worried about the race? Pretty much nothing! This dude has been competing in lots of reality TV, so I'm ready for anything! I guess I'm a little worried Lindsay might forget who I am again." Tyler looked at Lindsay with a nervous grin.

"Like that would ever happen. I so know you're my boyfriend, uh, Dave, right?" Lindsay asked him as she scratched her head in confusion.

"No! And that's even worse now that Dave is another player!" Tyler groaned before Lindsay resumed the interview.

"I'm so happy to be competing with Tyler, but I am a little worried he might try too hard and get us in trouble, but as long as we avoid Heather the meanie, we'll be fine!" The pair exchanged a kiss and smiled as their interview concluded. They then walked over to their bags and Tyler struggled to lift them. Lindsay scratched her head and easily lifted her bag up with one arm, tossing it over her back, causing Tyler to lose his balance and go sprawling to the ground. He gave Lindsay a weak thumbs up before the camera moved to the next pair.

* * *

(Sammy and Jasmine – Standing by some trees in Central Park)

The cheerleader and her Australian protector were framed by some trees as their interview began. Jasmine was bristling with confidence as she gazed at the camera, but Sammy was struggling to keep herself from starting at her shoes.

"I know the two of us are gonna have a ripper time on the race," Jasmine reassured Sammy with a light squeeze on the shoulder. "After all, your sis won't be around to be a real downer."

Sammy sighed at the mention of Amy, "I know, but she's right. I can't do anything right so I'm just going to make us lose first. I should have just picked her so at least I didn't ruin a nice person's chance at winning."

"Aww, cheer up, I can always do the nasty challenges, and we'll find ones that are good for you. After all, with Amy making you do everything, you've probably got lots of skills you don't realize."

Sammy smiled briefly but then replied, "Amy makes me do a lot, but I never do it well. But at least she's not here. I'm really going to get away from her for the first time!"

"That's the spirit!" Jasmine exclaimed happily as their interview cut to its first break.

"What am I worried about with Jasmine as my partner?" Sammy considered it a moment before shaking her head. "Nothing at all. She's smart and nice and athletic and super talented. I just know I'm going to wreck everything for us."

"Now just you wait a minute, if you're gonna doubt yourself now, we've got no chance. I want you to dig deep and tell me you can do it and then she'll be right," Jasmine commanded Sammy.

Sammy paused a moment and a brief look of self-assurance crossed her eyes, "Maybe I can. This is my chance to show Amy and all her friends back home that I'm not just her spare!"

Jasmine's grin widened at her partner's boost in confidence before continuing her interview. "I think Sammy's going to be a spiffy partner. The only thing I'm worried about is her lack of confidence being a right problem, but I know she'll come through!"

With their interview over, Jasmine led Sammy over to their bags to make sure they hadn't misplaced any of their supplies. A rustling in the bushes followed by a flash of blonde hair caused Sammy to hesitate and stare nervously around them, but she shrugged it off as just her imagination.

* * *

(Leshawna and Gwen – In a clearing in Central Park with the skyline behind them)

The two girls gave the camera a confident smile as their interview began. "What's up, y'all. I hope you know you're looking at the winnin' team right here," Leshawna boasted as she stared at the camera and her interviewers. "We're bringing the best team work, lots of strategy, and a whole lotta excitement your way."

The Goth paused a moment before adding, "You tell 'em, Leshawna. After four seasons of being stuck on the same team as Heather, it's a relief to not need to deal with her for once."

"Oh, I hear that. Girl is a total pain in my behind, and her boyfriend somehow manages to be worse than she is. First chance we get, we're U-Turning them right out of the race!" The partners exchanged a large grin at the thought.

Reflecting on the threat, however, Gwen pointed out, "Of course, they'll probably be trying to take us out the same way."

"True, and other teams will be jealous after we win a bunch of legs, but this sister is going straight to the end!" After her second promise of victory, the camera returned to Leshawna. "Why would I be worried about racing with Gwen? Girl's got my back and is one of the toughest competitors here. Worst case I'll just barrel ahead and leave it for Gwen to catch up."

Gwen let out a brief chuckle before adding, "And I'm not worried about racing with Leshawna, either. Sure, her take charge attitude might clash with my desire to take it slow occasionally, but when it comes down to it, we both want to win and are going to give it our all! Besides, we probably balance each other out and cover each other's weaknesses."

"You got that right!" Leshawna exclaimed as she turned to give Gwen a high five as their interview concluded.

* * *

(Lightning and Jo – In front of a bridge in Central Park)

Lightning and Jo were seated at a table near a bridge in Central park, engaged in an arm wrestling contest. The two were both straining with effort, but the tomboy was starting to falter, her arm trembling closer to the table. She reached out with her other arm to give her the advantage, but her opponent the uber-jock blocked her.

"Nice try, but even cheating can't stop the Sha-Lightning!" he gloated as he finally managed to pin Jo's arm. "That's right! Lightning wins as usual and that means he gets to do the first Block challenge thing!"

"And what happens when it's something that actually requires thought, Dim-ning?" Jo scoffed as she begrudgingly massaged her arm. "Then we'll be the first to lose."

"Sha-please. They wouldn't waste a real athlete's time with that boring thinking stuff and there ain't no way any of the other teams are beating us, even if Lightning has to carry you the whole way!"

Jo growled under her breath but was forced to admit, "We are the fittest team, but I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the one who will be carrying us to victory. It's going to take planning and brains to make sure we go to the right country and don't just spend the race in an airport!"

Finally noticing their interviewer, the two turned to face the camera and it faded out. "Of course I'm worried about working with Jock Strap!" Jo snapped at the camera as focus returned. "He's a loose cannon and I will not be blamed for his failures if he doesn't listen and we lose."

"And Lightning won't be taking the blame when you can't keep up with his athleticiousity and gorgeousness!" The self-centered jock paused and gave his biceps a kiss, earning him an eye roll from his partner.

"It's going to be a long season, but when we win, I'll finally get the money I deserve!" Jo boasted to the camera as Lightning nodded vigorously behind her.

"I think you mean the money _Lightning_ deserves, but I guess if you don't screw up too badly, maybe you can have a little of it."

Jo paused a moment before smiling. "Tell you what, let's play best two of three on arm wrestling. Winner decides how we split the money."

"You're going down!" Lightning warned her as he agreed to the deal and they began competing again, ending their interview.

* * *

(Katie and Sadie – Lying on the grass in Central Park)

The two best friends were lying on their backs and gazing at the clouds as the interview began. The two suddenly sat up with and shared a giggle before the skinnier friend explained, "Sadie and I are soooo going to win the Amazingly Dramatic Race! I mean, we know each other so much better than the other teams, so we're totally unstoppable!"

The larger girl nodded in agreement before pulling Katie into a hug. "Plus, Katie is like the smartest girl I know, so we're ready for everything!"

"And Sadie is the prettiest and nicest girl I know!" Katie agreed as she returned the hug and the pair let out an excited "Eeeeiiiii!"

The two calmed down a little before Sadie admitted, "But I am a teensy-weensy bit worried about us getting lost. Katie's not exactly the best with directions."

Katie grew immediately indignant and defensive. "It was like once or maybe twice that I got lost! Besides, if you're so good at navigating, maybe you should just do all of it for us while I drive. Remember, cause I'm the only reason we can even be on the show since you crashed your car and failed your driver's test, again!"

"Irregardless, you'll so be relying on me!" Sadie pouted. The two managed to avoid eye contact for a total of about four minutes before both turning back to each other in tears.

"I so didn't mean that! You're going to be the best navigator and you'll totally get your license next time!" Katie sobbed as she pulled Sadie into another hug.

"And I'm sure you won't actually get us lost forever!" Now having made up, the two resumed speculating on what would happen when they won the game. "Oh my gosh! I bet Justin and Trent will be all over us when we win."

"Obviously," Katie agreed with a vigorous nod. "I mean, they're clearly into us already, but once we win the money…" While the two continued gossiping excitedly, the camera faded out on their interview.

* * *

(Alejandro and Heather – On a bench in Central Park)

Heather and Alejandro were seated on a bench in Central Park where Heather was resting comfortably on Alejandro's shoulder. Noticing their interview was beginning, the Queen Bee suddenly sat upright, making sure to still look at ease. Her partner grinned warmly at the camera and began speaking soothingly.

"It's about time you got to the team that will be winning this competition. After all, Heather and I are the two strongest players and best strategists the game has ever seen."

Heather sneered at the camera, "The rest of the teams have zero chance. Now that Alejandro and I aren't focusing on crushing the other, we can combine our abilities. It's not fair to the other teams, but we can't help how good we are."

"Yes, and we are most excellent," Alejandro agreed as he smiled and gave Heather a quick kiss.

Heather quickly elbowed him in the side. "Stay focused! We can celebrate _after _we win!" The camera faded out and then resumed on Heather. "What am I worried about? I'd like to say nothing, but I think we all know Alejandro can't handle an eating challenge. Fortunately, I can cover that weakness for us. I'd rather not though."

"Yes, and I can cover Heather's weakness of being mauled by Leshawna!" Heather shot Alejandro a dirty look, causing the teen to grin. "Also her distraction with glitter means I may need to keep us focused."

"Ha ha," Heather snapped back dryly. "I think we know the real issue is all the other teams are going to want to play 'nice,' so then they'll be targeting us for a U-Turn for being mean. They just need to get over that we have better strategy and keep in mind it's nothing personal. It's a competition! No one should be here to make friends."

"Well, then we'll just need to stay one step ahead of them all race. Fortunately, I do not intend for us to give them the opportunity." The two smiled deviously at the camera, ending their interview.

* * *

(Max and Scarlett – Near the Bethesda Fountain)

The final pair were seated near the Bethesda Fountain, but unlike most of the other teams, seemed to want little to do with each other. After an awkward pause, Scarlett began their interview.

"While from a purely statistical perspective our chances of winning the race do appear dismal, I believe I can harness my immense intellect to outwit the other teams," the nerd explained, adjusting the classes on her face.

"Bah, we do not need your plans, simply my genius and evil inventions!" Max shouted triumphantly, earning a scoff from Scarlett.

"Although I attempt to refrain from any memories of the prior competition, I do have a vague recollection of none of your inventions or plans working without my help."

Max considered it a moment before replying, "Well, I suppose then we're lucky that I had the supreme genius to bring you along to once again be my sidekick."

Scarlett's eye twitched ominously causing Max to backpedal. "I mean, valued partner. Superior?"

The braniac sighed and relaxed before conceding, "Just try not to make anything that slows us down, or gets us stopped by airport security."

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that." The supervillain wannabe began digging through his bag and tossing out a variety of metal, sharp, or explosive objects. "I suppose I will need to restock my invaluable invention supply at each location."

"Sure, you do that, Max," Scarlett answered dismissively before continuing her complaints. "I think other teams will underestimate us due to our underdog nature, and Max's tendency to shoot himself in the foot, sometimes literally. We should have no trouble from the other teams in coasting to the end." As Max managed to get himself ensnared in a rope from his bag, Scarlett sighed again. "But we may be our own worst enemy."

As the nerd went over to untie her partner, he complained, "Bah, stupid rope! I shall make you pay for daring to entwine me!" As he squirmed, he managed to give himself a rope burn on his arm. With a whimper, he complained, "Ouchies! You truly are most evil, rope. I'd tip my hat to you, but I'm not wearing one."

By that point Scarlett had finished untying Max and he returned to face the camera. "I have no fear for the completion for evil is fearless. The world will quake at the destruction that I, the King of Evil, will bring throughout the race! It is time to evil! Mua ha ha!" His laughter was cut short as he tripped over his shoelace, causing Scarlett to shake her head as their interview ended.

* * *

(The plaza around the Bethesda Fountain)

The camera finally returned to Chris who was surrounded by the eleven pairs in an arc, all of them looking tense. Savoring the moment, Chris surveyed them one by one before nodding over at their luggage at the far end of the plaza. "You'll see your bags over at the end of the plaza. On top of them, you'll find a clue envelope. Race to your bags and tear open the envelope to find instructions on how to get to your next destination. The world is waiting. Good luck!" With that, Chris quickly raised his hand in the air and swung it down, causing the eleven teams to begin stampeding towards their bags as the program cut to a commercial break.

* * *

**AN: The race gets into full swing next chapter, and at the end of the first leg, a team will be eliminated. Beyond that, no guarantees on when eliminations will occur. Place your bets on who it will be in your reviews!**

The Teams:

Owen and Noah

Ella and Dave

Sugar and Leonard

Zoey and Mike

Tyler and Lindsay

Sammy and Jasmine

Leshawna and Gwen

Lightning and Jo

Katie and Sadie

Alejandro and Heather

Max and Scarlett


	2. Ep1: Please Refrain from Throwing Up

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It looks like there's no clear leader for who will be losing this episode, so hopefully that means I'll be able to keep you guessing until the end! This chapter also ended up being longer and requiring more research than expected, but hopefully future updates will be a bit faster!

* * *

**Episode 1: "Please refrain from throwing up on me."**

* * *

As Chris stepped aside, the eleven teams stampeded forward towards their bags. Jo and Lightning quickly outstripped the rest of the pack but were slowed down when they got to their backpacks. Lightning immediately grabbed the yellow clue envelope, but before he could tear it open, Jo yanked it out of his hands.

"Like I'm going to let you lose it," Jo scoffed as she prepared to open the envelope herself only for Lightning to grab on again.

"Hey, Lightning beat you in the race fair and square! He should get to open it!" The jock argued back, refusing to yield.

While they were bickering, Mike and Zoey arrived at their bags, just steps ahead of Alejandro and Heather. Mike ripped open the envelope and read the clue aloud. "Make your way to JFK airport and get tickets on one of two selected flights. The first flight has room for 6 and leaves at 11:30 AM. The second flight will be left over for the remaining 5 and leaves at 1:00 PM. Once in Mexico City, make your way to the Angel of Independence. You have $120 for this leg of the race."

"We better get going!" Zoey shouted excitedly as she finished counting their money and, she and Mike began running down a side path to flag a cab, making sure to grab each other's hands as they ran off.

Heather had just finished reading their clue to Alejandro and added, "Those lovebirds are not beating us. That first flight is too critical to lose!" She immediately took off running, causing Alejandro to shrug and follow after her.

By this point, most of the other teams had arrived and read their clues, taking off in a variety of directions. Sugar and Sadie were towards the back of the pack and their partners called to them excitedly, having already read the clue. "You can totally do it Sadie, just a little more!" the thinner BFFFL encouraged her partner.

As they ran, Sugar panted to Sadie, "Us girls gotta stick together in the race if we're gonna have any chance of winning. That's why I wanted to let you in on a teensy secret. There's a major shortcut to where the taxis are down that there path," the country girl pointed towards an area with thick trees, causing Sadie to nod appreciatively as the two reached their partners and were quickly filled in on the instructions.

Sadie managed to get her backpack on quickly and prepared to follow Sugar's shortcut despite Katie running the other direction. "Coming, Sugar?" Sadie asked happily.

"Aww, don't you worry about little ol' me. I just need to catch my breath," Sugar answered, causing Leonard to pause in thought.

"Ok, see you on the plane!" Sadie remarked excitedly only for Katie to stop her.

"The other teams went this way!" she argued, pointing towards the main path.

Sadie frowned briefly. "But that's because they didn't know about the shortcut. Besides, I'm navigating, remember?"

"You are totally the better navigator, so yay, let's go!" Katie gave in as the two took off down the wrong path.

hr /

(Confessional - Sugar and Leonard)

Sugar faced the camera and burst out laughing, "That was almost too easy! I mean, we just need to beat one team each time, so I figured I'd just give us an even bigger edge than Wizard's magic." The pageant queen wiped a few tears of joy from her eyes and continued laughing.

Leonard looked momentarily uneasy before giving in, "Yes, and should they not get eliminated, I will use my forgetfulness potion to make them forget all about our deceit."

"You are so smart!" Sugar exclaimed as she pulled Leonard into a big hug, crushing the boy slightly.

hr /

(Mike and Zoey, Heather and Alejandro, Jo and Lightning – Waiting for a taxi outside Central Park)

"This is so sha-boring," Lightning groaned as he attempted to flag another taxi down only for it to speed past him.

"Hey, you wanted to be the big hero," Jo pointed out from the bench where she was sitting and watching him. Finally, a taxi slowed down. Lightning quickly tossed his bag in the trunk and jumped in as Jo sprinted over and did the same. Turning to the driver, she snapped, "We need to get to the airport now, so you better move it if you want a tip!"

The driver nodded and the pair accelerated away.

"Ugh, how did they get a cab first?" Heather whined as another cab refused to stop for her.

Alejandro was about to respond, but he noticed a taxi slowing in front of Mike and Zoey. He quickly kicked his boot off his foot, hitting Mike in the back of the knee, causing the other boy to stumble with a cry of pain.

"My apologies, are you alright?" he asked as he helped Mike back to his feet with a charming smile.

The spiky-haired boy massaged the back of his leg before responding, "I should be ok."

His girlfriend, reassured that he was ok, smiled and gave Alejandro his boot. "I believe this is yours."

"Yes, and I believe this taxi is now too, farewell!" Alejandro replied as he slammed the door behind him, leaving Mike and Zoey standing on the sidewalk looking shocked. Heather had taken advantage of the commotion Alejandro's "accident" created to snag the taxi from the lovebirds, enabling her and Alejandro to sneak into second place.

"Why those little whippersnappers. Back in my day, we respected our lines and our elders!" Mike complained as he hunched over and Chester took temporary control.

"We don't have time for this!" Zoey begged as she tried to hail another taxi. However, Gwen and Leshawna and Dave and Ella came running to the corner as well, increasing the competition for the taxis.

* * *

(Alejandro and Heather, – Inside a taxi)

Heather reclined on the seat and complimented Alejandro, "That was a very nice move. But could you have done it to a team that's probably going to get eliminated this time so we don't make enemies already?"

The mastermind shook his head confidently, "We don't need allies. All that matters is winning, and now only those idiotic athletes are ahead of us."

"Until half the teams catch up to us in the airport!" Heather complained causing Alejandro to shrug innocently.

* * *

(Max and Scarlett – Central Park, A side path)

"Come my, uh, accomplice!" Max motioned Scarlett forward as he took off down a separate path from most of the teams. "My eeeevil senses tell me this is a shortcut."

"Umm, no, it appears that this will take us further from the main taxi area," Scarlett protested as she consulted a map posted nearby.

Max continued undaunted, but Scarlett refused to budge, continuing to survey the map. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she noticed a path that was still fairly close by but wouldn't be packed with other teams fighting over cabs. When Max finally returned to check on her, she pointed at the map. "This path is vastly superior and will greatly enhance our probability of securing conveyance on the first flight."

"Most excellent. I knew my brilliant plan to take a shortcut would work!" Max commended himself, causing Scarlett to level a stern gaze on him.

"No, your plan would have gotten us lost. My plan will get us ahead of the others. Now run!" With that, the braniac began jogging down the route she had outlined while her partner paused to talk to a camera.

"Naturally, it was my honed evil instincts that got us this far, but I suppose I can let Scarlett claim some of the credit this time."

However he was quickly cut off as Scarlett snapped, "Now, Max!" causing Max to jump nervously and chase after his partner.

* * *

(Jasmine and Sammy, Owen and Noah, Central Park – the main path to the taxis)

The two teams had lost some time in organizing their bags, but both were now charging as best they could towards the taxis. Jasmine was easily outpacing the others although Sammy followed closely behind. Owen was already panting as he and Noah brought up the rear.

Suddenly a flash of red struck the twin, knocking her into the bushes. Moments later, she emerged, now missing her backpack and looking slightly different. "Jasmine, wait!" she called as she struggled to catch up to her partner.

Noticing something slightly off about her partner's voice, Jasmine stopped and turned around. She scratched her head, noting that something she couldn't quite place seemed different. "You alright, mate?"

"Yup, never better," the twin responded, trying to keep her voice especially cheerful.

"I mean, I was right worried after you said you thought Amy was following us. I mean, your sis is meaner 'an a dingo without a baby." "Sammy" flinched before plastering a smile on her face again, encouraging Jasmine to continue prodding. "And as ugly as one too!"

"She sure is," Amy said with gritted teeth before Jasmine laughed.

"Please, I know you're not Sammy. So what did you do with her?"

Amy's fake composure immediately cracked and she quickly rubbed off the makeup covering her beauty mark. "Ugh, I knew no one would believe I was that disgusting loser! Just shut up and let me go with you."

The Australian girl effortlessly scooped up the cheerleader in one hand. With her friend possibly in danger, her usually pleasant demeanor turned a bit colder. "No, and you better tell me where she is right now or you'll regret it."

Amy wanted to refuse, but finding Jasmine's grip to be too hard to escape from, admitted, "She's in the bushes. But you'll regret partnering with her when she ruins everything for you!" As soon as Jasmine set her down, the blonde sprinted away. The camera then showed Jasmine frantically searching the bushes while Owen and Noah, not realizing the drama, passed her.

* * *

(Tyler and Lindsay – Bethesda Fountain plaza)

After a long battle with the envelope, complicated by Tyler's super-strong fingers, the luckless jock had managed to open it and get their clue. While the other teams had raced towards the taxis, he and his girlfriend had been left behind while they consulted a map they had been able to obtain from a tourist in the park. Unfortunately, the jock was currently holding that map upside down and hadn't even unfolded it enough to reveal the fountain.

In frustration, he crumpled up their map and tossed it in the trash. "I guess we should just rely on my super instincts! There's no way the fountain was on the map."

Lindsay, who had been looking at the map over his shoulder, interjected, "Fountain? I thought we were looking for Mexico."

"No, Linds, we need to fly to Mexico," Tyler corrected her as he turned towards the path Katie and Sadie had gone down. "I think the airport is this way."

As Tyler started off down the path, Lindsay doubled back and grabbed the map, just in case they needed it later. As she played with the map, it fell open to the Bethesda Fountain, but Tyler was already so far ahead that she just folded the map back up without saying anything.

* * *

(Katie and Sadie – Lost in Central Park)

The duo had been wandering through the park for about 10 minutes, so their patience was already wearing thing. "Sadie, it's been like 3 hours! We probably already missed the flight!" Katie panicked as she tried to remember where they had come from.

"Uh, yeah, but this is a shortcut so it should be faster! The other way is probably like 50 hours!" Sadie argued as she crossed her arms defiantly before a realization hit her. "Unless Sugar totally lied to us!"

"I think you mean lied to you. Some navigator you turned out to be," Katie whined as she tried to lead them back to the main plaza but nearly turned down a side path.

"At least I actually know where we came from!" Sadie shouted back angrily as she stopped her partner and pointed them down the correct path.

"Whatever, we'd probably already be at the airport if I were leading!" Katie then clapped her hands over her ears, not willing to hear a rebuttal.

"Please we would be even more lost if we followed you!" Sadie argued before miming a zipper over her mouth and taking the lead. What she couldn't see was Katie sticking her tongue out at her and then at the camera.

* * *

(Confessional – Katie and Sadie)

The two were seated in what appeared to be an airport, revealing that the scene had been taped a bit later but added by the editors for clarity.

Sadie started the introduction, "Katie and I were like really mad at each other."

It was then continued by Katie, "But then we realized, it was all Sugar's fault that we were lost and upset. We're totally going to make sure she and Leonard lose first."

"Aww, but Leonard is totally nice!" Sadie protested before conceding, "But he so didn't stop her, so like, maybe he was in on it too! They are totally going down and then we'll be that much closer to the million."

The two squealed excitedly ending their cutaway.

* * *

As the feuding girls neared the fountain, they were relieved to see Tyler and Lindsay. "See we're not totally out of it!" Sadie shouted a bit too loudly, earning her a glare from Tyler.

"Aren't you two going the wrong way?" the jock asked.

"Nu uh, Sugar was sooo mean and lied to us so we got so lost. But I'm pretty sure taxis are actually this way," Sadie explained while Katie continued to cover her ears.

"Crap! Sorry, Linds. I guess we should go with your instincts next time," Tyler admitted.

Lindsay gave him a quick kiss to reassure him she wasn't upset. "It's ok. I mean, we've still got a ton of racing left. Plus, I totally saved the map!"

Their discussion was interrupted when Jasmine came running over to the group looking upset and frantic. "Have you seen Sammy? Amy attacked her and now she's missing!"

The group of four quickly replied that they hadn't, but rather than seizing the opportunity to get ahead, helped Jasmine comb the area. Eventually, Lindsay shouted excitedly, "Ooh, I found her. And OMG I forgot how cute her outfit was!"

"Sammy?" Jasmine exclaimed as she ran over and checked the twin's condition. She eventually let out a relieved sigh and announced, "She'll be alright, and I can carry her for now. Thanks everyone. I really owe you one."

"We're, uh, a little lost," Tyler admitted as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"No problem," Jasmine reassured them. "I'll get us all to the taxis. Just follow me!" With that, the three teams began quickly jogging towards the taxi stand. They arrived and quickly noticed there weren't any other teams.

"I guess everyone else already got a cab," Katie groaned as she began frantically trying to hail a taxi and the other teams began doing the same. Two cabs pulled up in short succession, and everyone looked unsure of how to divide them.

Taking charge, Jasmine offered, "Since you all helped me from being totally out of the race, you should take them. Sammy and I will be fine, I think. Good luck!"

The four other competitors wished Jasmine good luck as they climbed into their taxis on the way to the airport.

* * *

(Owen and Noah and Sugar and Leonard – In two taxis close together)

Owen was sprawled out on the back seat, wedging Noah partially into the corner. As their taxi continued to weave through traffic and gain time for them, the party guy cheered, "Woo hoo! We totally are gonna make the first flight at this rate!"

His partner had a less optimistic view and pointed out, "We weren't exactly the first team out of the park. It's going to take some pretty insane driving to get us there first." He suddenly noticed another taxi approaching from behind. "Especially if whoever that is passes us."

The camera then panned over to the other taxi, and revealed Sugar pointing excitedly out the window. "Ooh, look, look! It's the fat kid and the smart one! Quick, use your magic so we beat them to the airport!"

Leonard shrugged and waved his wand, "Tire flaticus!" The spell had no effect, causing him to immediately begin searching his spell book. "Perhaps I had the wrong incantation."

"Shucks, I was really hoping we were going to beat them," Sugar replied as she snapped her fingers in disappointment, only for their driver to put on a burst of speed and cut in front of Owen and Noah, forcing their driver to slam on the breaks to avoid a collision. "Hee hee!" she giggled as she pressed her face against the window and stuck out her tongue as the camera in Noah and Owen's cab zoomed in on how distorted her face looked. "Look how stupid they look now! We're gonna beat them for sure thanks to your spell!"

Leonard nodded curtly, "But of course! It was a slow acting spell, but it has served its purpose well."

The camera then switched back to Owen who looked a bit dejected, "Well, it's not all bad. I mean, maybe the first flight won't be full or will get delayed!"

"That would require good luck, something I never have on this show," Noah complained as the camera transitioned away from the duo.

* * *

(Jo and Lightning - John F. Kennedy International Airport)

The camera showed Jo quickly handing a tip to their driver while Lightning grabbed both of their bags and charged into the airport. "First place! Boo yah!" the jock shouted excitedly as he tried to found the ticket counter for Aero Mexico.

"We're not racing each other, dim-wit," Jo snapped as she finally caught up to him. "Next time at least wait until I pay the taxi. Now give me my bag!"

The jock carelessly tossed the jockette's bag to her, nailing her in the stomach. "Whatever, you're just upset the Lightning is so fast."

Noticing another cab pulling up outside the airport, Jo took command. "This way!" She cut her way to the front of the Aero Mexico line and quickly booked them tickets on the first flight. Since they had hours until departure, the pair then stood off to the side to see who their closest competition would be.

Heather and Alejandro soon came running to the counter and Heather snapped, "Ugh, I told you getting Mike and Zoey mad at us wasn't worth it!"

"What's done is done. Now, let us focus on the task ahead," Alejandro responded with an exaggerated sigh. He then turned to the receptionist and whispered in her ear, "My you look positively radiant. I was hoping you could secure passage for me and my friend on the 11:30 flight to Mexico City. As close to the front as possible."

The worker at the ticket counter blushed and nodded while Heather shot her a nasty glance. As soon as the tickets were printed and in hand, the pair walked to the side and continued bickering.

Jo elbowed Lightning, "Looks like we'll have no trouble with them. They'll probably kill each other before we get to Mexico."

Overhearing Jo, the villains quickly quieted down and concealed their fighting, planning to resume when other teams couldn't overhear their weakness.

Mike and Zoey ran into the airport about 15 minutes later and frowned when they saw the other two teams who were going to be on their flight. "Well, let's at least try to give them a second chance," Zoey suggested to Mike before they bought tickets.

Mike nodded in agreement but added, "Sure, but let's just get checked in now. I'd rather not be stuck spending the whole day with them." The lovers walked away hand in hand, not bothering to see what other teams would make their flight.

Moments later, Max and Scarlett came racing triumphantly through the door. "It appears my genius shortcut paid off after all!" the evil genius congratulated himself before scanning the area. "Inconceivable! Beaten by two other teams!"

"Yes, Max, thanks to your expert guidance originally," Scarlett responded sarcastically before advancing towards the ticket counter.

Her partner grabbed her hand to restrain her. "Wait! Evil needs to tinkle first."

"But Max, then we greatly increase the probability of being on the second flight," Scarlett complained, but Max would not be deterred.

"Evil does not take orders from you!" Max retorted before leaving Scarlett seething as he ran to the bathroom.

Scarlett's fears were well founded as Gwen and Leshawna and Ella and Dave arrived in short succession.

"About time we got here!" Leshawna groaned as she and Gwen narrowly beat Ella and Dave to the ticket counter. "I thought our driver was going to stop at every intersection!"

"Yeah, talk about bad luck!" Gwen, noticing Heather was within earshot, raised her voice, "Almost as bad as being stuck on a five hour flight with Heather!" Gwen mimed a gaging motion as Leshawna gratefully accepted their tickets.

"How many tickets are left for this flight?" Leshawna asked before she left the counter.

"Just four," the receptionist responded as Dave and Ella walked up to the counter.

"Congrats you two! See you on the flight." Leshawna called warmly as they passed the pair and headed to the waiting area.

"Is something wrong, Scarlett?" Gwen asked when she saw the girl anxiously glancing between the bathroom and the entrance.

"Yes, my bumbling partner has decided relieving himself is more important than procuring tickets. By my calculations, Jasmine and Sammy will be her momentarily and Max will have forced us onto the second flight."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Gwen reassured Scarlett, only for the door to the airport to open again. The sunlight obscured the pair momentarily, but they were eventually revealed to be Sugar and Leonard.

"Ah ha! There is the end to our quest!" Leonard shouted triumphantly as he pointed at the ticket counter.

"Good work, wizard. You're like a super genius and detective all rolled into one awesome package!" The pair arrived at the counter but Sugar wasn't done with her misguided compliment. "Why, if you were a tasty food, you'd be a hot dog cause you can do a little bit of everything, just like all the tasty stuff they put in one of them meat products!"

"Errm, yes, I see," Leonard responded as he took a step away from his salivating partner to claim their tickets.

The teams that had managed to secure the better tickets then dispersed, heading to check in through security. As the teams walked away, Jo gloated, "Perfect! Did you see the rest of our flight? Almost all the teams are total pushovers."

"Sha-please, all the teams are easy pickings when you're with the Lightning!"

"Oh, yay! Now that we're on the first flight, it seems fortune has finally smiled on us," Ella told Dave excitedly, although her partner didn't seem very excited about it.

"Yeah, but that just means it'll be even more humiliating when we lose." He then started digging in his bag and pulled out his bottle of sanitizer. "Do you think this will be enough for the plane ride? I've never flown on a plane before, but I hear they're really, really germy."

"Oh, uh, I'm sure they're not as bad as you've heard," Ella reassured him only for a man to walk by coughing loudly.

Dave recoiled in horror and screamed. "Nope! Definitely not enough!" before running into one of the kiosks in the airport to purchase more.

"Oh, but not too much! After all, everything is better in moderation. Oh, and all these signs say we can't bring too many liquids, and it would be so sad to leave it behind, all alone," Ella nearly teared up at the thought of an abandoned bottle of sanitizer, but her point stuck with Dave who put down all of the additional bottles he was trying to buy except one.

The camera then switched to Max who was walking out of the bathroom. "Much better. Now, to evil victory!" he announced as he walked over to the counter while Scarlett glared at him.

"There aren't any tickets left, Max. I wonder who could have predicted that," she hissed, losing her composure momentarily.

"Who? Certainly not me," Max responded in shock before pulling out their clue to look up the second carrier. "I suppose we shall settle for American Airlines, then," he ran over to the counter, eager to escape Scarlett's rage, securing them tickets on the flight.

Noah and Owen followed shortly after them, having optimistically tried the Aero Mexico counter only to be told the flight was full. "Well, at least we have lots of time to relax before the flight then!" Owen pointed out excitedly.

Encouraged by his partner's enthusiasm, Noah managed to find one bright spot, "And, since we're on the loser's flight, most of the other teams should be of a lower caliber as well."

"Right on!" Owen called out happily as he gave Noah a thumbs up. "Wait, does that mean you think we're one of the worst teams?" Noah merely gave a slight nod before heading on.

The camera then transitioned to the waiting area, where most of the partners were sprawled out on chairs. Jo and Lightning and Heather and Alejandro were keeping to their own pairs, but the remaining four teams from their flight were talking excitedly in another corner.

Feeling like the other teams were left out, Ella waved over to them "Come and join us! Everything is better with more friends!"

"I wouldn't bother wasting your time on them," Gwen warned Ella. "Team Evil Squared over there," she pointed at Heather and Alejandro, "might act nice, but they're going to stab you in the back the first chance they get. And I'm pretty sure the jocks are only interested in winning, not friends."

"You got that right!" Leshawna agreed, "The sooner they're gone, the better for the rest of us."

"Oh, I'm sure they're not really that bad," Ella responded in surprise as she studied the other pairs.

Zoey looked unsure of herself, but with Mike's support cut in, "Actually, they attacked Mike and stole our taxi earlier today!"

"It's true! I thought tripping me was just an accident, but then they stole our cab and showed their true colors."

Ella hesitated, "Well, that doesn't sound very nice. I guess we can just let them enjoy their time together!"

Leshawna then leaned in and lowered her voice, motioning for the two teams near her to lean in. Sugar, who had been largely ignoring the conversation, leaned in as well. "I think we should form an alliance. We're three of the strongest teams here. We'll help each other out now and U-Turn Heather and Al the first chance we get. Are you in?"

Sugar immediately shouted a bit too loudly, "Did you say alliance? Wizard and I are so in!"

"Agreed, a larger party greatly enhances the chances of success," Leonard responded.

Mike and Zoey quickly consulted between them, "It seems kind of mean, but it would be nice to have friends to work with," Zoey fretted, not wanting to offend anyone.

"Yeah, but at least the alliance is against a team that deserves it. I think we should do it," Mike agreed, causing Leshawna and Gwen to smile.

"Ella, Dave, are you in too?" Gwen asked.

"Well, it does seem a bit mean. Can't we include everyone in the alliance?" Ella asked causing Dave to shake his head.

"But then the alliance wouldn't do anything. I think we should do it though. After all, we're probably not going to last very long without allies," Dave suggested, finally feeling slightly optimistic about their chances.

"Well, if you think it's a good idea, then so do I," Ella confirmed. The four teams then continued discussing how they could stick together in Mexico and finally get ahead of the two teams that had been beating them thus far.

* * *

The camera then snapped back to the lobby and quickly showed the stragglers buying their tickets. Katie and Sadie's cab got them there first and they were shortly followed by Tyler and Lindsay. The two pairs waited for Jasmine and Sammy to arrive who, having eventually managed to track down a cab, arrived at the airport with Sammy having regained consciousness.

"Are you feeling better? Your sister sounds like Heather level mean," Lindsay asked as she waved happily to Sammy.

"I wish she was only that mean," Sammy admitted before smiling at Lindsay. "But yes, I'm doing much better now!"

Jasmine gathered the other two teams around her, "Right, what we need now is to work together. We're going to be on the last flight, and I want to make sure it's one of the other teams going home. Are you all in?"

"Oh my gosh, Sadie! Our first alliance!" Katie exclaimed excitedly as Sadie nodded vigorously.

"I know right? We're like totally going to be the final three teams. This is going to be the best alliance ever!"

"Oh, that would be so great, and like, this time, I'm actually aligned with all nice people! Let's hear it for the girls' alliance!" Lindsay exclaimed happily.

"Hey! I'm here too, Linds," Tyler pouted.

"Well, yeah, but like the alliance is mostly girls and it was our idea," Lindsay pointed out. Not willing to argue, Tyler just nodded.

"Whatever, this dude is still gonna' be kicking butt in the roadblocks, but I guess I can help the Lindsay's friends out too," Tyler ultimately conceded.

"Then it's settled. Now let's get moving so we don't miss our flight!" Jasmine encouraged the group.

* * *

(On the two flights to Mexico City)

The six teams on the first flight were shown on the plane getting ready for the competition while Chris narrated. Heather and Alejandro were near the front of the plane and pouring over a map, making sure no one else could hear them. A few rows behind them, Jo and Lightning also had a map out, but they were arguing over who would get to hold it rather than actually using it. Across the aisle from them, Mike and Zoey had their own map out, but they weren't currently looking at it and were instead talking to the team behind them, Gwen and Leshawna. Much further back in the plane, Dave was asleep in his chair while Ella was turned around talking excitedly to Sugar who had put on earplugs. Leonard was busy studying his spell book, but his eyelids were periodically fluttering and it looked like he would soon be joining Dave in sleep.

"All teams are now making their way to Mexico City via a nonstop flight. On the first flight are Jo and Lightning, Heather and Alejandro, Mike and Zoey, Gwen and Leshawna, Dave and Ella, and Sugar and Leonard. On the second flight, arriving about an hour and a half later, are Max and Scarlett, Owen and Noah, Katie and Sadie, Tyler and Lindsay, and Jasmine and Sammy. Will the teams on the first flight hold their lead or will crafty playing and the alliance on the second flight propel another team to the top?" A map showing the two lines heading from New York to Mexico City was displayed on screen before the recording faded to a commercial break.

* * *

(Flight 1 - Benito Juarez International Airport)

The camera showed the Aero Mexico plane touching down on the runway and a scramble to get off the plane and to a taxi. Heather and Alejandro were able to leverage their seats to be the first ones to hail a taxi and immediately jump in. "Necesitamos ir al Angel de la Independencia!" Alejandro shouted at their driver who, recognizing the location and the request, nodded and sped away.

"Crap! They're beating us!" Jo shouted as she pointed at the departing taxi before managing to get a cab for her and Lightning.

"Sha-drive already!" Lightning shouted at the driver who gave him a blank expression.

"We need to tell him where to go. Do you know where the Angel of Independence is?" Jo demanded only to also receive a confused look. Realizing that their driver didn't speak much English, Jo consulted their clue and said loudly with terrible pronunciation. "El Angel de la Independencia!"

Recognizing the landmark, their driver nodded and started driving away.

The other four teams arrived in short succession and a frantic battle to wave down a taxi ensued. Gwen and Leshawna and Sugar and Leonard were able to quickly get a taxi and drive off, but Mike and Zoey and Dave and Ella were struggling to get anyone to slow down.

"Ugh, this is taking forever. We're never going to get a taxi," Dave whined before turning around and seeing Ella talking to a bird instead of trying to get a taxi. "But apparently you don't even care!"

"Oh, I do care, but Mr. Bird told me that he'll guide us to the Angel of Independence," Ella explained as she prepared to take off after the bird.

"Why am I not surprised? Is it close at least?" Dave grimaced before the bird tweeted and Ella nodded.

"The bird says it shouldn't take too long," Ella reassured him as he groaned but followed after her.

"Should we go with them?" Zoey asked nervously when she realized she and Mike were the last team at the airport.

"I don't know. I think a taxi's going to be faster. I thought the monument was somewhere around 10 miles from the airport," Mike responded, worried he might have misread the map.

"Well, I trust you, so let's just keep trying for a taxi," Zoey answered. A few minutes later, a taxi pulled up for the pair and they were finally on their way.

* * *

(Heather and Alejandro, Angel of Independence Statue, 1st place)

The footage transitioned to the Angel of Independence where Alejandro was tearing open the clue envelope while Heather watched impatiently. "Find the man in this picture and ask him for your next clue," he read aloud as he fished a picture out of the envelope. The two looked at the picture and immediately complained to the camera.

"This is just Chef in a lame disguise. Seriously?" Heather groaned as she ran back to their cab.

"Yes, and quite a stereotypical and offensive presentation, I might add!" The camera then zoomed in on the picture which revealed Chef wearing a towering sombrero, poncho, and a large fake mustache.

There was then a montage of most of the other teams arriving, showing them grabbing the clue while their rankings flashed on screen. Jo and Lightning had managed to hold second place, but Sugar and Leonard had surprisingly passed Gwen and Leshawna to claim third. Mike and Zoey were bringing up the rear in fifth, but Ella and Dave were nowhere to be found.

* * *

(Ella and Dave – A street somewhere in Mexico City)

"Are you sure this bird isn't just leading us into the desert to die of heat exhaustion?" Dave grumbled as he looked around and realized he had no idea where they were anymore.

"Oh no, Mr. Bird would never mislead us, isn't that right?" The bird whistled happily in response, reassuring only Ella.

"But we've been walking for like, an hour. The other teams are probably nearly there by now. I say we find a taxi!" Dave insisted, but after glancing around, he realized there was no traffic nearby so they had no choice but to continue following their guide.

* * *

(Heather and Alejandro – In a taxi)

"So, where are we going?" Heather demanded as she looked at the picture again.

Alejandro gave her a condescending smirk. "Surely one as beautiful and observant as you has already figured it out from the picture."

Heather growled, "Nope. I try to stay in the resort area when I visit Mexico, so I can't say I know all the random buildings in it."

"Ah, then that is your loss. It is clearly the Zocalo, and no doubt we can continue to hold our lead and find Chef there," Alejandro explained.

"Yeah? Well maybe you should tell the driver to move it, just to be safe!" Heather snapped defensively.

* * *

(Sugar and Leonard – Talking to tourists near the Angel of Independence)

"Have any of you seen this man?" Sugar demanded as she shoved the picture in the faces of some nearby tourists.

"No!" the father exclaimed as he shielded his family defensively and the group quickly slipped away.

"Shucks, all of you are so useless!" Sugar groaned as she looked for the next person to ask. "At least that last group spoke English. I mean, ain't we in North America still?"

"Perhaps I could try," Leonard inquired as he reached for the picture. The country girl smiled and handed over the picture. "Excuse me, kind sir. Could you perchance direct us to where this man is?"

"That looks like the Palacio Nacional, I think," the person responded.

"You think, or you know?" Sugar demanded as she eyed the man suspiciously who took a nervous step backwards, accidently dropping their picture which was quickly carried away by a gust of wind.

"After it or we'll never find him!" Sugar complained as she and Leonard took off after their picture, wasting about ten minutes trying to grab it.

* * *

(Gwen and Leshawna – In a small store near the road)

"Scuse me, but do you know where this man is?" Leshawna asked the owner while Gwen purchased a few snacks for them.

The clerk nodded and she gave them a warm smile, "Yes, that's the Palacio Nacional. In the Zocalo."

"Awesome, thanks!" Leshawna exclaimed as she charged out of the store to their cab. "You coming Gwen?"

"In a minute. We need to eat too, Leshawna," Gwen protested as she scrambled to check out before running after Leshawna.

* * *

(Heather and Alejandro – Zocalo, 1st place)

"It looks like we're ahead of everyone else, so don't slow us down now," Heather warned Alejandro as the two began sprinting through the Zocalo looking for Chef.

Easily outpacing Heather, Alejandro took the lead, "Same to you, querida," he taunted before pointing at Chef. "Over there!"

Alejandro pointed over to the front of the Palacio Nacional where Chef was waiting, wearing the same outfit depicted in the photograph. The pair ran over and eagerly receive their clue. As Chef handed it to them, first place flashed over them on screen.

Heather quickly shredded the envelope and announced, "Make your way to the Hotel de Cortes and book a bus ride with Mexi-Mini charters. Buses leave two hours apart starting at 8 AM towards a surprising and fun destination."

"Chris's definition of surprising and fun is anything but," Alejandro groaned as he and Heather jumped back in their cab to head to their next destination.

Shortly after they left the Zocalo, Gwen and Leshawna arrived. "I don't see anyone else. Are you sure this is the right spot?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Please, we're probably just smoking everyone else," Leshawna reassured her as she surveyed the square. "Now if I were Chef, where would I be hiding?"

"I thought the store owner said it was the Palacio Nacional," Gwen pointed out as she studied the picture again. "Which makes it right there!"

As they neared the Palacio, they easily picked out Chef and were able to obtain their next clue, moving them up to second place. They began backtracking to their cab when they ran into Jo and Lightning.

"Have you two found it yet? Brightning over here has been running us in circles!" Jo groaned as she glared at Lightning.

Gwen was about to respond when Leshawna quickly cut her off. "Sorry, but I thought you two didn't need any help. Weren't you going on and on about how tough you are?"

Jo growled and prepared to argue more, but Lightning stopped her. "Oh, Lightning gets playing for yourself when you're as sha-mazing as he is, but you've declared war against the Lightning, so you're gonna regret it!"

"Yeah, the gloves are coming off!" Jo snarled as she and Lightning continued their search.

"What'd you do that for?" Gwen groaned once the other team was out of sight.

"Hey, we both know they're not gonna help anyone else, and they're not part of the alliance. Why worry about it?" Leshawna argued.

"I hope you're right," Gwen responded nervously.

Before they could reach their taxi, however, they ran into Mike and Zoey as well. "Hey guys!" Zoey called excitedly as she waved to the pair. "Isn't Mexico gorgeous so far?"

"Yeah, too bad we haven't had time to enjoy it," Gwen lamented. "Anyways, Chef's over by the palace over there, but watch out for Jo and Lightning. They're a bit peeved."

"Cool, thanks!" Mike responded as he and Zoey began sprinting for Chef's location while Gwen and Leshawna drove off.

As Mike and Zoey neared Chef, Jo caught sight of them. "Normally, I'd say we have to be the leaders, but nothing wrong with using the other team to our advantage."

"True that," Lightning agreed as he and Jo began tailing Mike and Zoey, forcing their way past them and into third place once they finally spotted Chef. The two teams then raced out of the Zocalo to try to secure a spot on the first charter bus.

* * *

(Flight 2 - Benito Juarez International Airport)

The second flight was shown finally touching down and the five teams on board scrambled to get off first. Scarlett managed to take the lead and, dragging Max behind her, they were the first to try to flag down a taxi. "Just stay here and refrain from doing anything stupid," Scarlett hissed as she ran to hail a taxi.

"As if I would do anything stupid, and furthermore-" Max began to protest until the airport door flew up and smacked him in the face.

"Oops! Sorry. I didn't see you there," Lindsay apologized as she helped Max to his feet. Noticing Tyler was getting way ahead of her, she called back, "I guess I can't stay! Bye!"

"Evil will not take this lying down!" Max warned her as he collapsed to the ground with his head spinning.

Scarlett then returned and groaned when she saw her partner on the ground, "This is exactly what I expected," she moaned as she began dragging Max towards their cab. Scarlett quickly explained her predicament in fluent Spanish, and the cab driver helped her load Max into the car and they sped off to the next destination.

* * *

(Confessional - Scarlett)

Scarlett is seated in the taxi with Max unconscious beside her. "It's only natural with a partner like Max that I should expect to be doing enough work for two people. Fortunately, my immense intellect and mastery of a plethora of languages should be more than sufficient to counterbalance his detrimental contributions."

* * *

Lindsay and Tyler were soon joined by the remaining three teams, but unlike on the first plane, the four teams formed an orderly line, allowing those who arrived first to have the taxis as they arrived. Jasmine and Sammy were second, having stopped to help Katie with her bag when she got it snagged on the luggage compartment on the airplane, and Owen and Noah were currently in last place after Owen had stopped in the restroom after getting off the plane.

Eventually, a cab stopped, and Lindsay and Tyler eagerly climbed into their cab, only to realize their driver didn't speak much English. "We need to get to the Angel, dude!" Tyler repeated in frustration while Lindsay flapped her arms like wings. "Man, if only we knew how to say it in Spanish," Tyler groaned, not realizing his thumb was covering the translation.

"Maybe we should let the driver guy look at the clue!" Lindsay suggested as she took it from Tyler and handed it to the driver. "We want to go here, ok?" she asked.

The driver skimmed their clue before finally recognizing where the dimwitted pair wanted to go. He nodded and assured them, "Sí, el angel," before driving off, giving the clue back to Lindsay.

"Nice work, Linds!" Tyler complimented her as he leaned in for a kiss which Lindsay happily returned.

(Leonard and Sugar – Zocalo, 5th place)

The footage then returned to the Zocalo where Sugar and Leonard had finally arrived. Using the picture, Leonard was able to easily navigate them to Chef and maintain fifth place. After reading the clue, he pointed out, "Three shuttles probably means only four teams on the first one. I shall use a time slowing spell to enable us to catch up to the others!"

"You go, wizard!" Sugar called excitedly as he shouted his magic words and waved his wand. "Huh, those people don't seem to be any slower. You sure it worked?"

"I can't use it on everyone. That would take far too much energy," he explained with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, that makes sense," Sugar replied happily. "Now let's get gettin'!" The duo ran for their taxi, but Leonard's spell wasn't enough as the camera quickly transitioned back the Hotel de Cortes.

* * *

(Heather and Alejandro – Hotel de Cortes, 1st place)

The camera panned back to show Alejandro and Heather jumping out of their taxi and running into the Hotel de Cortes. They quickly scrambled through the hotel, looking for the counter where they could reserve their tour bus for the next morning.

"Over here!" Heather shouted as she ran up to the desk, waving Alejandro towards her. She quickly yanked the clipboard out of the worker's hands and scanned the list. "Yes! Number one!" she shouted triumphantly before scrawling her name in large letters and then adding Alejandro's name a bit smaller with a wink at her boyfriend.

"I suppose that means we have the rest of the night to ourselves," Alejandro pointed out as he and Heather went to their room to relax.

A series of clips followed as Gwen and Leshawna arrived next, easily making it to the counter before other teams could arrive and securing the second spot on the tour bus.

"And we're with Heather. Great," Gwen complained as she and Leshawna thanked the receptionist before heading to their room.

Jo and Lightning's cab, with heavy encouraging from the hyper-competitive jocks, had managed to outpace Mike and Zoey's and the pair arrived at the hotel.

"Sha-score! First ones!" Lightning called excitedly as he looked at the signup sheet for the second shuttle and prepared to write his name on it."

"Let me see that!" Jo demanded as she snatched the sheet from him. "This is the 10 o'clock sheet, stupid!" Jo tossed the board back in disgust and wrote their names on the first sheet. "And this is why _I'm _the correct choice for leader."

"Whatever! Ain't Lightning's fault he's used to being the first one there," Lightning protested as the two went separate ways to relax.

A few minutes later, the door to the hotel opened again, and Mike and Zoey came running in. "Man, I hope there's still room left!" Mike worried as he and Zoey ran to the counter.

Zoey quickly scanned the list and then smiled. "We got the last spot!"

"Nice!" Mike replied happily as Zoey finished writing their name. "I hope Dave and Ella are doing alright. That would have been a nasty walk."

"Oh, they're probably fine, right?" Zoey wondered as the camera quickly transitioned away from them.

* * *

(Dave and Ella – Lost in Mexico City)

The camera focused again on Dave who was going increasingly irate at being led by a bird. "Yeah, we're definitely in last by now. Can we please just get a taxi?"

"Oh, but that would disappoint Mr. Bird, and we're no doubt within 10 minutes now, right?" The princess smiled at Dave before shooting the bird an inquisitive glance. The bird chirped in response causing Dave to groan again.

"Perfect," he mumbled as he continued to reluctantly shuffle along. "At least we'll be done with this horrible adventure soon and get to go home."

* * *

(Scarlett and Max – Angel of Independence, 6th place)

Scarlett surveyed the area and quickly located the statue and red and yellow clue box. "Our destination is in sight, Max. Try not to mess this up."

"I'm not an idiot, Scarlett," Max reassured her as he surprisingly managed to cross the street without getting hit by a car as his red-headed partner followed behind. He eagerly took the enveloped and ripped it open, pulling out the clue. He stared at the blank page before remarking, "Inconceivable! This clue has been tampered with."

Scarlett did not look amused and leveled a steely gaze at Max. "I highly suggest checking the other side."

The evil genius blushed briefly before turning the clue around. "Ah, that's much better." He then read the clue aloud, "Find the man in this picture and ask him for your next clue." He scrunched his brow up in thought. "Well he could be anywhere, and evil does not search all of Mexico on his own! I know!" Max began digging through his backpack, planning to create an invention to aid the duo.

"It could be anywhere," Scarlett began as she studied the picture, "but that would be quite an illogical challenge. Besides, it's clear that Chef is in the Zocalo, so it would be pursuant to our goals to travel there expediently."

"And quickly too!" Max added as he jumped back in the car while Scarlett grit her teeth in frustration before joining him.

A very quick montage of the remaining teams from their flight followed, revealing Jasmine and Sammy's taxi had overtaken Tyler and Lindsay's, placing the girls in seventh place. Jasmine quickly tore into their envelope and read the clue to Sammy before they ran back to their cab. Moments later, Lindsay and Tyler arrived and Lindsay retrieved their clue. The remaining order didn't change but the distance between the teams closed. Sadie grabbed the clue for the best friends, but as they were getting back in their cab, Owen and Noah were jumping out of their own.

"Looks like we're not completely out of it, Big Buddy," Noah pointed out as he grabbed the clue.

"Yeah! Cause the race is totally never over until, well, it's over!" Owen pointed out, earning him a weak thumbs up from Noah.

"True, but I'm pretty sure most of the teams on our flight are working together, so we need to be smart about this," Noah pointed out as he slammed the taxi's door shut and gave their new destination to their driver.

"Definitely, but I'm sure they'd let us in if we asked," Owen pointed out, not willing to believe their friends were working against them.

"I'm sure they'd be happy to help us, if it weren't down to us or them, but it is. If we don't catch up to the first plane, we're on our own," Noah pointed out bluntly, not noticing Owen's frown.

* * *

(Sugar and Leonard – Hotel de Cortes, 5th place)

"About time we got here! You're as slow as a mule in a pool of mud," Sugar complained to their driver as Leonard paid him. "Ain't no way we're gettin' that first bus now."

"Don't let your spirits falter just yet. Perhaps my earlier magic has delayed the others," Leonard reassured her as they approached the counter. However, he quickly noticed the first board was full. "Well, at least we're the first ones on the second shuttle."

"Pft," Sugar scoffed dismissively. "That's just fancy talk for first losers! But I guess it's better than the actual losers on the third bus," Sugar laughed as she and Leonard left the lobby.

* * *

(Scarlett and Max – Zocalo, 6th place)

Immediately after jumping out of the taxi, Scarlett's eyes were scouring the buildings lining the Zocalo, looking for the one that matched their picture. "That building seems to match the reproduction," she commented as she and Max ran towards the building.

Up close, the pair realized it was swarming with tourists. They began scanning the crowd and Max eventually shouted, "Ah ha! This way," stopping in front of Chef who shrugged and gave them their next clue.

Scarlett's eyes darted over the clue and she remarked, "Assuming an essentially even distribution on the shuttles, we should be reasonably assured of being on the second one. Assuming you don't slow us down again."

"Evil will not take this constant reminding of past errors!" Max warned her as they got back in their cab and sped off.

* * *

(Jasmine and Sammy – Zocalo, 7th place)

"I have a right strong sense of direction," Jasmine reassured Sammy as she led her partner through the crowd towards where she expected Chef to be.

"Ok!" Sammy exclaimed as she dodged around a pedestrian, struggling to avoid getting separated from Jasmine. "I trust your instincts way more than mine."

Jasmine faltered for a moment, and she decided Sammy needed a bit of encouraging. "Tell you what. What don't you take the lead, just for a bit. I bet you can find Chef on that building no problem."

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Sammy protested but seeing Jasmine wasn't budging, eventually gave in.

The pair began walking the steps of the building, and Jasmine noticed they were about to walk past Chef. She gave a loud and obviously fake cough which caused Sammy to spin around. "Are you alright?" The kind twin began digging in her bag, looking for medicine, missing Chef entirely. "Here, this'll make you feel better."

"Thanks," Jasmine responded as she accepted the throat drop and put it in her mouth, trying to think of a way to get Sammy to notice Chef.

Fortunately, the cheerleader turned around and nearly walked straight into Chef. "OMG! We almost missed him thanks to me," Sammy noted as she blushed.

"I didn't notice him either, so we're lucky you did," Jasmine lied as Sammy accepted the clue. "Good work!"

"I guess it wasn't too bad," Sammy eventually agreed before they headed back to their taxi, passing Lindsay and Tyler on the way.

"Chef's right back there, near the top of those stairs," Jasmine informed the pair who grinned at her before running towards the stairs.

Before the friends could make it completely back to their taxi, they came across both Katie and Sadie and Noah and Owen, both searching a similar area.

Sammy waved excitedly to their friends and called, "Chef's right back near the top of the steps!" The twin then pointed and Katie and Sadie shouted a quick thanks before hurrying off. However, she was a bit too loud, and Noah overheard as well, quickly whispering something to Owen before the two followed after Katie and Sadie.

Jasmine frowned as the pair got back in their car, "That might not have quite been the best way to tell them."

Sammy's eyes went wide in horror and she quickly rambled in a panic. "Oh no! What did I do wrong?"

"Well, it is sort of a race to the hotel, and now Owen and Noah might beat them back, and, no offense to the blokes, but I'd rather they not get a spot on the good shuttle instead of our alliance."

Sammy buried her head in her hands, "It'll be all my fault if they go home. Amy was right. I shouldn't have come at all."

"Don't feel too bad. Noah's a bright guy. He'd probably have found it first, so really, you got them a tie instead of losing," Jasmine pointed out, causing Sammy to look somewhat relieved before the camera focus returned to the Zocalo.

Tyler and Lindsay were just returning to the area where they had entered when they realized something was amiss. "Uh, Linds, where's the taxi?" Tyler asked as he scanned the area, setting his bag down beside him.

"I dunno!" the blonde exclaimed in confusion. "It's not like it could have just walked away. Ooh, maybe it drove away!"

"I guess, but we asked the driver to wait for us, right?" Tyler complained as he tried to wave down a new taxi.

Lindsay scrunched her forehead up in thought. "I don't think so."

"Great," Tyler sighed as he waved at another taxi to no effect. His mood worsened when he watched the other two teams return and jump in their taxis and speed away, dropping the dating team to 10th place. "So much for the good shuttle," he moaned as a new taxi finally stopped for Lindsay and the pair got in.

* * *

(? - Hotel de Cortes)

Another fast montage showed Max and Scarlett and Jasmine and Sammy getting spots on the second shuttle, leaving just the fourth spot. Suspenseful music than built up as the camera flipped into the interior of Katie and Sadie's taxi.

"Are we like, almost there?" Katie asked the driver who nodded and pointed at a building near the end of the street.

"Oh, yay! I could use a rest!" Sadie admitted as she stopped massaging her foot to slip her shoe back on.

"I so know what you mean!" Katie agreed as she did the same.

The camera then jumped to Owen and Noah's cab where the two were carefully observing the signs outside their window. "It must be just about here," Noah pointed out as he examined the meter and began counting money for their driver. "Owen, pack your bag up!"

"Of course!" the larger buddy replied as he quickly shoved his food wrappers into the bag and wedged his pillow back in as well. With his bag resting on his back, he was poised to jump out of the cab the moment it stopped.

The scene transitioned to the area outside the hotel where a taxi pulled up, although the players getting out of it were still obscured. It then pulled back revealing Katie and Sadie. Sadie had run to the hotel entrance while Katie was fumbling with her wallet trying to pay their driver. "It was how much?" she asked as she uncertainly looked at the currency she was holding.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with the money," Sadie groaned as she ran over to help while another taxi pulled up.

"Thank you!" Owen called to their driver as Noah quickly handed him the money and the pair ran into the hotel.

"Oh, now we're even more behind!" Sadie shouted at Katie who merely stuck out her tongue.

Finally receiving her change from the driver, the pair ran into the hotel, but were stuck behind Noah and Owen at the signup. "Sorry," Owen apologized to the girls as he wrote his name on the last spot for the second bus. "But good luck tomorrow! Honest!"

"Oh, we're not mad at you, Owen!" Sadie reassured him before glaring at Katie and writing their name on the final signup sheet. "After all, you're not the one who took forever and a half to pay our driver."

"Please, this is why you never have money! You just give it all away to make things go faster," Katie argued as she crossed her arms and stormed off while Sadie followed her.

"That is so not true! You're just bad at math!" Sadie argued as the pair turned a corner bickering.

"Wow, and I thought Jo and Lightning would be the most dysfunctional," Noah joked as he and Owen headed to grab a few snacks and relax.

About fifteen minutes later, Lindsay and Tyler finally arrived and were dismayed to see they were stuck with the last shuttle. "Looks like it's us, Katie and Sadie, or, uh, Dave and Ella I think it was?"

"Wait, I thought Dave was your nickname?" Lindsay asked him causing Tyler to facepalm in frustration.

"We've been over this, Linds. I've never gone by Dave. Ever."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Lindsay answered as she led Tyler outside to tan with the last of the sunlight.

* * *

(Dave and Ella – Angel of Independence, Last Place)

Dave, looking very exhausted, was leaning on the clue box while Ella read their clue. She then smiled and turned to their bird guide. "Do you know where this is?"

Her partner's eyes immediately went wide and he shouted loudly. "No! We are done with birds and other animal friends for the day. We're taking a taxi this time and asking people for help."

Alarmed by his shout and annoyed by his outburst, the bird pecked Dave before flying away. "I'm sorry!" Ella called after it before turning back to Dave. "That was most rude to the friend who has guided us all day."

"Rude! Rude? Who cares! We've spent most of the day wandering around the city lost thanks to that bird. I'm frankly surprised we ever got here!" Dave had clearly become unhinged by a day in the heat, and his rampage wasn't softened by Ella's eyes starting to water.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I could help us out. But I guess I ruined everything." Ella continued to whimper to herself but Dave paid her no mind, merely flagging down a taxi and carrying the pair off.

There was a time lapse, omitting the two searching for someone who knew where the picture had been taken. By the time filming resumed, it was starting to get dark and the two were searching the Zocalo for any sign of Chef.

"Is that him?" Ella mumbled as she pointed weakly toward the top of the stairs.

"Looks like it," Dave responded briskly as he ran over and got their clue. "I guess it isn't all hopeless. At least we'll be on the last shuttle with some other teams."

"Yay," Ella responded unenthusiastically as she followed Dave back to their cab which eventually got them to the hotel for the night.

* * *

(Shuttle 1 – Hotel de Cortes)

The sun was blazing brightly on the leading teams as they waited impatiently for their shuttle. As the bus pulled up, the teams quickly scrambled on with Heather and Alejandro claiming the first seats. When Gwen and Leshawna boarded next, the villains blocked them from the second seats, earning them a nasty look from the pair of friends who were followed by Mike and Zoey to the back of the bus.

Chris's voice in a voice over accompanied the struggle for seats. "The first set of teams is boarding a shuttle to an unknown destination, the Tequesquitengo Airfield, where they will find their next clue. This approximately 90 mile bus ride will be undertaken by three sets of vans spaced 2 hours apart."

Now that Chris was done talking, the camera's attention returned to the bus where Alejandro and Heather quickly pulled Lightning and Jo aside.

"Obviously, we are the two strongest teams in the game, so we'll be leading the others and together a lot. I propose a temporary alliance," Heather hissed to them, receiving a skeptical look from Jo.

"Right, Queenie, because you two totally won't stab us in the back first chance you get," Jo shot back.

"While we may have been somewhat untrustworthy in the past, I'm afraid your reputation is little better. Besides, if we're eliminated early, your win really won't mean much, now will it?" Alejandro cajoled them causing Lightning's eyes to go wide.

"Oh, we are so in. But no funny business or Lightning 1 and 2 will make you regret it!" He gave his biceps a quick kiss, causing the villains to roll their eyes.

"Whatever, we'll give it a try today," Jo conceded as the teams quickly separated.

* * *

(Confessional - Alejandro and Heather)

The two are seated far away from the other teams on the shuttle and grinning at the camera. "And with that, we've got nothing to worry about today. I suppose we can help them for a little bit, and then crush them once we've gotten rid of the more competent teams."

"Agreed, but I heavily suggest we watch them carefully. I have no doubt Jo is going to try to double cross us first," Alejandro warned Heather.

"And Lightning will spoil their plan. Stop worrying and let me do our strategy," Heather complained.

* * *

(Confessional - Jo and Lightning)

The camera quickly cut to another portion of the shuttle where Jo was deep in thought while Lightning was lifting a weight he had pulled out of his bag.

"Would you knock it off, already? And why are you slowing us down with those weights?" Jo remarked incredulously.

"Pft, like the Lightning is going to ruin his muscles running around the world. Besides, he can totally outrace you even with the weights!" Lightning gloated as he switched hands.

"Cannot," Jo scowled before glancing over at Heather and Alejandro, "It's obvious we can't trust Eel-ajandro and Heather, but just make sure you don't let them know I'm onto them. After all, we can thin the other teams out and then send them reeling with a U-Turn!"

"But that ruins our victory or something!" Lightning groaned as he tried to figure out exactly what Alejandro had meant.

Jo shook her head. "Actually, it just shows we're much better than them. So are you in?"

"Obviously! Lightning is always number 1!" the jock answered as he turned his focus back to his weights.

* * *

(Gwen, Leshawna, Mike, and Zoey – Shuttle 1)

Mike and Zoey were gazing happily out the window while Gwen and Leshawna were warily watching the front of the bus. "Oh, Mike! Look at that farm. Isn't it gorgeous?" Zoey remarked as she pointed out the window.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Mike replied causing Zoey to giggle and blush.

Leshawna impatiently cleared her throat, "It is nice and all, but I think we have bigger problems. It looks like Heather and Al are getting the jocks wrapped up in their alliance."

"True, but we're on the first shuttle, so it shouldn't even matter today," Mike answered with an innocent shrug. A loud bang suddenly filled the air and the bus shook.

"I think you might have just cursed us," Gwen moaned as the bus slowed to a stop.

A shout was then heard from the front of the bus from the Spanish teen. "Mierda!" he quickly began arguing with the bus driver before announcing to the other teams. "My friends! I regret to inform you that our driver did not bring a spare tire. We're stuck here until the tour company can get another tire out here to replace our flat."

"Uh oh," Mike gasped as he looked nervously at his friends. "I guess maybe we don't have as much of a lead."

"And that's why we need to make sure we blast past those villains!" Leshawna encouraged her allies as the eight teens filed off the bus and into the scorching sun.

"Better put on some sunscreen, pasty. After all, Courtney's not here with bird poop for you!" Heather called to the Goth who merely pretended not to hear her.

* * *

(Shuttle 2 – Hotel de Cortes)

The camera then transitioned to the second bus which was preparing to depart with the four teams on board looking reasonably confident. Scarlett and Max and Owen and Noah had staked out the front of the bus, leaving Sugar, Leonard, Jasmine, and Sammy in the back. Owen was asleep on the window leaving Noah to talk to Max and Scarlett.

"Without knowing our final destination, it's hard to know the exact progress of the other teams. However, I hypothesize that our progress will be impeded by the increased traffic since their departure," Scarlett lamented.

"Right, but assuming production didn't cheap out on these buses, we should stay ahead of the last three teams. I see no reason to worry," Noah responded with a bored shrug.

Noticing that Max was looking excited, Scarlett suddenly grew apprehensive. "And assuming Max doesn't make any evil alterations to our shuttle."

Max clicked his tongue in disappointment, "Actually, the truly evil strategy would have been to sabotage one of the other shuttles, but I unfortunately overslept and missed my chance. It's hard waking up so early without Mother!" Max concluded with a pout while Noah chuckled.

"Too bad you came up short in the partner department," Noah added before Owen suddenly rolled to the side pinning him to the seat.

"Likewise," Scarlett responded before deciding to look out the window while Noah struggled to squirm out from under Owen.

"Seriously?" he moaned as he tried to wake Owen up before just giving up.

In the back of the bus, Sammy was still visibly upset about accidently getting two of their alliance members stuck on the final bus. "I hope our friends can beat Dave and Ella. Not that I want anything bad to happen to them either!" she quickly added when she realized how what she said could have been taken.

"Oh, we all agree with your first statement," Sugar responded as she grew a bit angry. "Because nothin' would be worse than _Ella_ staying in the game. That girl is harder to get rid of than flies on a pig!"

"Yes, it would be most advantageous if one with clearly supernatural powers to talk to animals were eliminated early!" Leonard agreed before pausing in thought. "Although I suppose others will be targeting us to try to suppress my powerful magic."

Jasmine gave Leonard a strange look. "Right. But cheer up! They're strong teams, so they'll probably be fine. Besides, we don't even know where we're going or what we need to do. There's no guarantee they'll even finish last."

Sammy didn't seem convinced but the attempted encouragement revitalized her a bit. "I guess I can't change that now. We should just focus on making sure our two teams get as far forward as possible!"

* * *

(Shuttle 1 – The side of the road)

A car suddenly pulled up bearing the replacement tire. "Hurry it up! It's been over an hour!" Jo barked before shoving Lightning forward. "See if you can't speed things up."

"You too!" Heather ordered to Alejandro who jogged ahead.

"My uncle is a world-class mechanic and taught me some of his skills. I shall have no trouble making short work of this!" Alejandro reassured the group as he began assisting the driver in changing the tire while Lightning did little more than get in the way. About 15 minutes later, he triumphantly emerged. "Back to the bus, friends! We need to depart before we lose our lead!"

"We already have," Jo countered as she warily eyed the road. "That bus will be here any minute!"

"Should we try to slow them down?" Gwen asked. "Sure it hurts us too, but it'd be worth it to see the look on their face!"

Leshawna nodded her head in agreement but Zoey protested, "But the third shuttle won't catch up, so why make them angrier? Stooping to their level only hurts everyone."

"I guess they can slide this time," Gwen conceded as the four of them boarded the bus where Lightning greeted them angrily.

"Man, you losers couldn't be slower! Sha-drive!" The driver quickly slammed on the accelerator, tossing the four of them to the ground in a heap.

"Thanks, Lightning," Gwen responded venomously as the camera transitioned to a commercial break.

* * *

(Shuttle 1 – Tequesquitengo Airfield)

After the commercials ended, the camera recorded the bus pulling up to the airfield. Jo and Lightning lead the charge off the bus, quickly dashing to the clue box.

"Wings or Wheels?" Lightning read aloud while Jo studied the descriptions.

Chris's voice over then cut through the air. "A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between Wings and Wheels. In Wings, teams will board an airplane that will ascend over 10,000 ft. At this height, each team member must skydive in tandem with an instructor. If they're lucky, they won't go splat and be handed their next clue when they land. It's a bit scary, but teams should finish quickly. In Wheels, teams must ride a donkey-pulled cart and direct their driver about 7 miles to a nearby village. It's not scary, but since their driver speaks no English, teams will have no one to turn to for directions if they get lost." While Chris delivered his explanation, an intern skydiving without a guide was shown who quickly slammed into the ground. This scene then transitioned to a scene of another intern riding on a donkey pulled cart with the donkey weaving wildly while the intern struggled to hold on."

The camera then returned to Jo and Lightning deliberating. "Wings is faster unless you're chicken," Jo pointed out as she began darting towards the planes.

"No one calls Lightning a chicken!" Lightning boasted as he followed after her.

The camera then showed Heather and Alejandro who had also opened their envelope. "I am not riding on that smelly cart. Let's jump!" Heather ordered as she began sprinting for the plane without waiting for her partner's input.

"Of course. After you," Alejandro agreed with a mock bow as the two followed Jo and Lightning.

The other two teams arrived together and tore into their clues. "What do you think?" Mike asked the others.

"Skydiving sounds awesome! Let's do it!" Zoey shouted excitedly, earning a supportive nod from Mike.

"No thanks. I don't trust Heather not to shove me out without a parachute," Gwen argued. "Besides, even if the donkeys take longer, it's not like we're up for elimination."

"I hear that," Leshawna responded deep in thought. "But didn't Chris say there'd be a prize for first?"

"True, but I think we can get our guide on track and take the lead," Gwen reassured her as Leshawna gave in.

Zoey and Mike looked uncertain but after a quick discussion, Zoey informed their allies, "I think we're going to try the skydiving anyways. Good luck!" The lovebirds ran towards the plane while the camera followed Gwen and Leshawna examining the nearby carts.

Leshawna walked up to a young boy sitting on the cart and showed him their map. "Do you know where this is?"

The boy gave her a puzzled glance and shrugged.

"I guess we're on our own," Gwen pointed out as she reread their instructions. "These donkeys seem good enough though, so let's get moving."

The girls climbed on the cart which began rolling down the dusty path.

* * *

(Airplane 1 over Tequesquitengo Airfield)

The other three teams from the shuttle were ascending on the plane as they put on their safety gear. Heather looked particularly reluctant to cover up her hair, which Jo picked up on.

"If you aren't willing to mess up your hair, you might as well quit now," the jockette goaded Heather.

"Please, if you think I'm tossing away the million this easily, you're crazy." To prove her point, she tossed the hat and protective goggles on as her partner came over to inspect if Heather was properly equipped.

"Looks good. Are you ready?" she asked before Lightning cut in.

"No way! Lightning is up first!" he insisted as he crossed his arms and waved his own instructor over. His partner quickly went to work securing Lightning to him as they walked towards the open door where Lightning looked down. "Wow, Lightning is way up here, but that ain't stopping him. Sha-yeah!" he shouted loudly as he and his partner pitched from the plane. Lightning cheered excitedly as he and his partner descended. Eventually, his partner pulled the cord and their parachute ballooned open, slowing their fall. After a bit more drifting, the two landed safely, just in time to see the second shuttle pulling up.

"Sha-hurry, Jo!" he called back to her, despite the fact that his partner had no chance of hearing him.

* * *

(Shuttle 3 – Hotel de Cortes)

Before the second arrival could be shown at the Detour, the camera cut back to the Hotel de Cortes where the three lagging teams were waiting outside looking quite nervous.

"I hope the bus gets here soon," Sadie remarked nervously. "We're behind enough as it is."

"Oh, that would be so unfair if it's late!" Katie agreed as she strained to see the bus.

Luckily, the bus was essentially on time and pulled up as the three teams climbed onto the bus.

"Where do you think we're going?" Lindsay asked as she gazed out the window.

"It doesn't matter, babe. I know we can do it if we work together!" Tyler reassured her. "Just trust my instincts!"

"Ok!" Lindsay giggled as she curled up on Tyler's chest to enjoy the ride.

"No more animals today. Got it, Ella?" Dave demanded as the pair filed into the back of the bus.

Ella sighed again while sitting down next to him. "Yes, I wouldn't want to get in the way again."

Dave decided to cheer her up slightly, being brought down by her attitude, although his attempt could have been worded better. "It's ok. I mean, we'd probably have lost either way. It's just a bit more likely thanks to that bird."

Katie and Sadie, eavesdropping on their conversation quickly turned back into each other and began whispering. "Oh my gosh, Katie, isn't that like the saddest thing ever?"

"So sad! They were so cute together but now that Ella's all sad, it's totally depressing!" Katie agreed as the two continued gossiping for the bus ride.

* * *

(Airplane 1 over Tequesquitengo Airfield)

Jo glanced down from the plane and shuddered. "That is a long way down, but if Lightning can do it, so can I! Look out below!" she called as she summoned her courage and leapt out of the plane with her instructor. Once she was out of the plane, her nerves calmed a bit and she cheered as she descended. As she lowered into Lightning's view, he called to her again but his words were lost in the wind.

Jo's dismount wasn't quite as smooth as Lightning's, but she quickly tossed off her protective gear and joined him at the clue box. "Drive yourselves to the first Pit Stop, Hacienda San Gabriel de las Palmas at the Puente de Ixtla. That's the finish line!" Lightning remarked excitedly as he ran for the cars and first place was displayed over the pair.

Chris was suddenly shown standing on the finish mat, amid a gorgeous courtyard with a towering hotel behind him. "Teams are now making their way to the Pit Stop, the Hacienda San Gabriel de las Palmas. This elaborate resort was originally constructed in 1529 under the orders of Cortes. Today it's a popular tourist location and the first Pit Stop in a race around the world. The last team to check in, may be eliminated."

"I'm driving!" Jo decided as she leapt into their van and gunned the engine. "You better know how to read a map!"

"Of course Lightning can," he reassured her as he struggled to find their current location on the map. "Uh, go right. Yeah, that's it!"

"It better be," Jo warned him as she followed his instructions.

* * *

(Second Shuttle - Entrance to Tequesquitengo Airfield)

The camera showed Scarlett and Max holding their clue. "Naturally the risk inherent in skydiving implies it will be the expedient option," the redhead observed.

"Yes, but what if it's terrifying?" Max worried before clearing his throat. "Not that evil is scared, of course!"

"Then I propose you swiftly overcome your phobia," Scarlett threatened him as she began heading towards the second plane.

"I suppose we have no choice but to do carts with your fear, huh, buddy?" Noah asked Owen after reading the clues.

Owen quickly struck a triumphant pose. "No! I can do this!" However, the moment he saw Jo hurtling out of the plane he quickly hesitated. "Err, but just in case, let's start with the carts!"

"I thought so. I guess there's nothing wrong with finishing at the back of our shuttle," Noah admitted as he and Owen split off towards the carts.

The two female friends were also conferring nearby. "The plane is faster, right?" Sammy asked unsure.

"Reckon so. You up for it?" Jasmine asked as she studied her partner closely.

Sammy considered it a moment. "Well, it can't be worse than the time Amy pushed me out the second floor window. I can do it!"

Jasmine looked happy initially until Sammy's full message sank in and she made a face at the camera as the pair ran off.

Sugar and Leonard finally arrived at the clue box, having been slowed down by Leonard spilling one of his potions on the bus. "Shoot, everybody's beating us now!" Sugar groaned as she watched the teams run into two different directions.

"But not for long!" Leonard argued as he ripped open the envelope, "Wings or Wheels?"

"Ooh, I always wanted to grow wings and fly. Now that would be an impressive pageant talent!"

"I believe it's just skydiving, but adding wings is an excellent way to increase agility and dexterity," Leonard explained as the pair began heading towards the second flight.

"Maybe you can magic us some later!" Sugar called excitedly before noticing the donkeys. "Oh, but the donkeys are just so cute. Let's do that instead!" Her partner, despite wanting to skydive, agreed and they headed towards the carts as the camera focus returned to the first plane.

* * *

(Airplane 1 over Tequesquitengo Airfield)

Alejandro and Heather and edged their way to the staging location. "I believe they've finished. May we begin?" Alejandro asked his trainer who nodded. "Good, ladies first."

Heather made a face and shook her head. "Not a chance. Get jumping."

Alejandro beamed at her. "Gladly. Naturally, I am quite experienced at this." With a flourish, he and his trainer jumped from the plane although Alejandro was silent on the way down. He considered trying to do a summersault before landing, but decided against it with his trainer's added weight, instead settling for a graceful landing after which he immediately tore of his gear and stood aside to wait for Heather.

The Queen Bee glanced cautiously over the edge. "Well, at least we get safety gear this season," she quipped to the cameraman before jumping herself. She let out an initial terrified shout but quickly regained her composure before landing in front of Alejandro. The charmer ran over to her and helped her quickly shed her gear where they claimed their clue.

Alejandro read it aloud, but Heather, skimming it quickly, cut him short. "It says to go to the Pit Stop! Stop slowing us down or we won't get first!"

"My mistake," Alejandro apologized insincerely as the pair sprinted for their car. He quickly snagged the driver's seat, tossing Heather their map as he sped away. Second place was displayed over their car as it drove away.

The camera then snapped back to the plane where Mike and Zoey were stretching after finally getting their turn.

"Can we jump together?" Mike asked their guides but his request was denied. "Well, who's first then?"

Zoey eagerly volunteered. "I've got it, Mike!" She gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, cheered, and jumped from the plane, leaving Mike alone with his thoughts.

Mike rambled nervously to the camera, "Aww, man. I don't want to let Zoey down, but I'm not sure I can do this." However, his posture and voice suddenly changed and became more energized. "But of course, that just means Svetlana is doing this!" Without checking to make sure that Zoey had gotten out of the way, Svetlana lurched forward, surprising her instructor as the two went tumbling from the plane. The gymnast tried to angle into a swan dive, but the instructor took control, providing restraint and preparing to deploy the parachute.

On the ground, Zoey and her instructor looked up and both of them gasped. Acting quickly, Zoey dove to the side, dragging her trainer with her and to safety. "That was too close!"

"Rats, you are making Svetlana not sticking her landing!" Svetlana griped from under the parachute which had descended over her.

"Mike!" Zoey shouted indignantly, snapping her partner back to his normal personality.

"Guess I got a little carried away," Mike admitted with a nervous chuckle. "Oh, but the clue box!" The pair ran over to their clue and then ran towards the cars, noticing the first two teams were already long gone.

"I'll drive!" Zoey volunteered as they quickly loaded their bags. "Ok, which way?"

"Left, definitely left!" Mike replied confidently as he studied their map and third place was displayed over the pair.

* * *

(Owen and Noah – At the starting line of donkey carts)

The camera then panned back to the starting line of the donkey carts where Noah was sitting unamused on the cart while Owen blushed. Their donkey was straining to move forward but with the weight of the two boys and their driver, they weren't making any progress.

"Now what?" Noah groaned as their driver gave the donkey another prod that had no effect.

"I dunno, buddy! Guess I should have started that diet sooner," Owen chuckled before Noah resolved to get them moving.

"We just need to get the cart to the end. What if we just walk?"

"Aww, but that's going to be so hard?" Owen protested as he flopped on his back on the cart as Noah jumped off, enabling the cart to creak forward slowly. "Hey! It's working!"

"Perfect," Noah quipped to the camera as he rolled his eyes and followed along after the cart's slow pace.

* * *

(Gwen and Leshawna – Along the donkey cart path)

The two girls were sitting on their cart which was stopped on the side of the road, both of them leaning in over the path. "I'm not sure we're still on this map, Leshawna," Gwen groaned as she tried to find any indication of the lake they were near.

"Well ain't that a kick in the pants. Guess we should have just jumped, huh?" Leshawna mumbled as she scratched her head. "I guess we just go back the way we came until we find something familiar."

"Yeah, this can't be right," Gwen agreed as she motioned for their driver to lead them in reverse.

* * *

(Airplane 2 over Tequesquitengo Airfield)

"Max, we have nearly reached the apex of our flight. Are you appropriately outfitted for our descent?" Scarlett asked as she turned around to find her partner dangling above the ground thanks to the height of his trainer.

"Almost, but first, to sabotage the other team!" he cackled as he leaned pulled out a pair of scissors and leaned towards Sammy's parachute only to be stopped by Jasmine.

"I know you're not trying to kill my partner," the Australian warned him as she pulled up to her full height and the villain recoiled sheepishly.

"Of course not! Just cutting this loose thread, see?" he responded as he pretended to cut a thread and escape Jasmine's suspicious gaze.

Scarlett walked over and snatched the scissors. "I'll be confiscating those, and don't think about getting us disqualified." She paused and glanced out of the airplane. "And we've arrived, so jump!"

"I won't take orders from you!" Max pouted but since he couldn't touch the ground, he was forced out of the plane when his guide jumped. "Mommmmmmyyyy!" he wailed as he hurtled towards the ground.

Scarlett, doing a rather quick calculation, commented to herself. "He should have be landing right….now." Before jumping out of the plane with her usual composure. She landed next to her partner, not having made a sound the entire way down before remarking to the camera. "That was marginally more exhilarating than expected. Near death experiences certainly provide intriguing adrenal stimulation. Perhaps I shall engage in the pursuit again after we win."

Max, still looking rather green, waddled to the clue box, grabbed a clue, and then threw up in the box. "My next secret lair will most certainly be underground. Oh, and the Pit Stop is next!"

Scarlett snatched the clue from him and immediately took off for the cabs, "Hurry! We can't afford to let the rest of our bus catch up!" The braniac then claimed the driver seat as Max climbed into the backseat. "And please refrain from throwing up on me while I drive." As their car kicked up dust, fourth place displayed over the pair and the camera faded out.

After the break, filming resumed back on the plane. Sammy was standing at the jump point and had been waiting to jump for several minutes. "I, I'm scared. I don't think I can do it without Amy pushing me," she admitted as she bit her nails.

"I won't force you, but I know you can do it, Sammy," Jasmine encouraged her as she gave her partner a thumbs up.

Sammy took another deep breath and nodded. "Right. Here goes!" With a frightened shout, she leapt from the plane and began her descent. She screamed a few more times in fright but then started looking around. "This is actually kind of nice. Wow!" she remarked with an excited cry as she landed. "Can I go again?" she asked her instructor who shook his head.

Back on the plane, Jasmine smiled and followed Sammy out, "I knew you could do it!" The Australian descended but shortly after her partner opened her parachute, a large gust of wind lofted the two high into the air, slowing their descent and blowing them a bit off course. Eventually the pair finally landed, and Sammy ran over to them holding the clue.

"Are you alright? That looked so scary!" the nice twin asked as she helped Jasmine to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Jasmine mumbled as she steadied herself. "Where to next?"

Her partner ripped open the clue and remarked, "Oh em gee! The Pit Stop! You better drive."

Clutching her head, Jasmine replied, "I think you better do it. That was a right mess and I need time to recover."

Sammy's eyes went wide as she realized all the pressure now on her. "Oh, uh, ok. You can count on me?" she answered without much confidence as she started the car and the pair drove off with fifth place displaying over their car.

* * *

(Jo and Lightning – Road to the Pit Stop?)

As Jo drove past the first road sign they had seen in a while, she was filled with a sense of dread. "Wait a minute? Why does that sign make it look like we're driving away from Morelos?"

"Pft, stupid sign must be wrong," Lightning scoffed as he glanced up from their map while Jo slammed on the breaks.

"I think someone is wrong, not the sign. So shut it, and give me the map!" Jo demanded as she took the map from Lightning and studied it. "We've been going the wrong way, idiot!" she yelled at him as she turned the car around and sped away. "Nice going!"

"Whatever," Lightning grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Map reading ain't the job for a champ," he shot back while Jo just snorted and ignored him.

* * *

(Gwen and Leshawna – Searching for the finish line of the donkey cart race)

The camera panned away from the two girls riding in silence on their cart over to a cluster of children near the side of the road. Leshawna eagerly ran over to them and showed them their clue. "Do any of you know where this is?"

A young girl nodded and began speaking rapidly in Spanish, confusing the two girls. Desperate to get back on track, Gwen asked, "Can you guide us?" before miming that they wanted to follow her.

The girl smiled at them and began walking alongside their cart. After a short camera lapse, the pair were shown arriving at the villager where they found a clue box. "Gracias!" Leshawna called to the girl gratefully while Gwen handed her a small tip as thanks and waved goodbye.

"We wasted a lot of time, but at least we made it," Leshawna pointed out as she finished studying the clue. "And now we need to get to the Pit Stop! Where are the cars?"

Gwen studied their surroundings and pointed at the foot of the hill. "This way! Come on!" The girls ran over to their car and sped off to the Pit Stop in sixth place.

* * *

(Mike and Zoey – Road to the Pit Stop)

With her eyes tightly trained on the road, Zoey called to Mike, "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, two or three more minutes tops!" Mike reassured her before pointing out the window. "Actually, is that it over there?"

"I hope so!" Zoey called excitedly as she accelerated.

* * *

(Heather and Alejandro – Road to the Pit Stop)

Heather was tapping her foot impatiently in the back seat as the car in front of them continued to slowly advance towards the Pit Stop. "Pass them already!"

"Patience. No sense in risking our chances long term by getting in an accident," Alejandro replied dismissively although he did honk at the car in front of them.

"Yeah, and I didn't fly all the way to hot, disgusting Mexico to not get first, so do something!" Heather snapped back as she glanced at their map again. "We must be close thanks to _my_ navigation."

"Of course, querida," Alejandro responded with gritted teeth as he finally swerved around the car in front of them. "The Pit Stop! There it is!"

* * *

(Jo and Lightning – Road to the Pit Stop)

Stopped on a side road, Jo glanced hastily at the map. "We have to be close by now."

"We'd already be there if you had just let the Lightning drive!" her partner called from the back seat.

Jo tossed the map aside and resumed driving but not before glaring at her partner. "I'm pretty sure we'd be in the middle of the ocean if we let you lead. Now be quiet so I can get us the rest of the way there!"

* * *

(? – Path to Hacienda San Gabriel de las Palmas, 1st place)

The camera showed Chris standing at the Pit Stop mat looking bored, although he quickly perked up when he realized the camera was on him. He glanced towards the entrance of the resort and the camera followed his gaze as a car pulled up. Tense music played as the doors open, but the team exiting was momentarily obscured.

With a triumphant note, it was revealed to be Heather and Alejandro who left their bags in the vehicle and sprinted towards Chris and the mat.

Alejandro arrived steps ahead of Heather and put his arm around her shoulders when she arrived. The two gazed confidently at Chris who relished the tension. The host the grinned and said, "Welcome to Mexico. Heather and Alejandro, you are team number…" Chris paused again while the two villains leaned in excitedly. "One!"

"Yes!" Heather cheered as she and Alejandro exchanged a hug.

Annoyed by the display of affection, Chris tried to cut it short. "And I have some good news for you. As winners of the first leg, you've won this! The Express Pass!" He produced a card from behind his back and handed it to Heather. "This pass will let you skip over a challenge of your choice, but it must be used by the end of Leg 8. Congratulations."

* * *

(Heather and Alejandro, 1st place – Relaxing at the resort)

Alejandro beamed at the camera, "Naturally with our charm, skill, and exceedingly good looks, we won this leg."

Heather leaned back on Alejandro but added to the camera, "And you can count on us staying at the top until the very end." The two exchanged a satisfied kiss and went back to enjoying their break before filming would resume.

* * *

(? - Hacienda San Gabriel de las Palmas, 2nd Place and 3rd)

Several minutes after Heather and Alejandro had left, another car was recorded pulling up. This time, Mike and Zoey sprang from the car, linked hands, and dashed excitedly to the finish mat.

Chris gave them a knowing nod and replied, "Welcome to Mexico. Mike, Zoey, you're team number…." The two looked at each other nervously, confident they hadn't made a major error but still uncertain as to their placing. "Two!"

"Awesome!" Zoey cried excitedly as she gave Chris a hug before turning to Mike.

"I knew we could do it, thanks to your great driving," Mike replied happily as he returned the hug and the two left to relax.

After a brief transition, Jo and Lightning's car was also shown pulling up, and the two bolted from the car, not speaking to each other and arrived on the mat at the same time.

"Jo, Lightning, you're team number three," Chris informed them, causing both of them to groan. "You don't seem very happy about that," the host taunted them.

"Of course not! We had first in the bag, until our Non-Naviagtor blew it," Jo scowled as she shoved Lightning off the mat in frustration.

"Sha-please. Lightning's team never loses when he's in charge, so back off and let Lightning lead next time and maybe we'll win!" the uber jock countered as the two left the mat while Chris chuckled to himself.

* * *

(Sugar and Leonard – End of the donkey-cart course)

Sugar was relaxing on her team's cart while Leonard continued to guide their driver. As the camera zoomed out, it became clear that the team had arrived at the destination. Leonard thanked their driver and ran to grab their clue while Sugar stayed to talk to their donkey. "Now you ain't quite as good as a pig, but you did a fine pullin' job. I think we should take you with us!" She pulled the donkey into a big hug and it brayed loudly and attempted to break free. "Aww, he likes me!"

"Yes, your animal whispering powers are quite impressive," Leonard observed as he glanced up from the clue momentarily. "Huzzah! Our next destination is the Pit Stop!"

"About time. Pageant Queens never have to go this long without a break," Sugar explained, reluctantly leaving the donkey as Leonard took the wheel of their car and they set off.

As they drove away, they could see Owen sleeping on their cart while Noah trudged alongside the cart looking exhausted. "Hee hee! Glad we ain't them!" Sugar laughed as she pointed at the pair.

"Great, we're probably the last ones here and the other bus must be here by now," Noah grumbled as he shook Owen.

"Breakfast time already?" Owen asked hopefully only to be silenced by a glare from Noah. "Oh, right. I guess we're still working hard on the challenge, huh buddy?"

"Some of us are," Noah replied as he opened the envelope, "Thank goodness, the Pit Stop! I was worried Chris was going to make us go until someone died."

"Oooh, I'll totally do all the driving to make it up to you!" Owen offered as he jumped in the car.

"My skillset is better suited to navigating, anyways," Noah replied as he got in the back and began giving Owen instructions and the boys set off.

* * *

(Scarlett and Max – Road to the Pit Stop)

"Max, this drive has been moderately tolerable without you babbling the whole way, but would you please consult the map to affirm my directions?" Scarlett asked as she searched the signs nearby.

"Bah, Evil does not require maps, just instincts!" Max responded as he surveyed their options. "Make a right!"

Scarlett nodded and immediately turned left. "Perfect. Your response confirms my hypothesis that left was the correct decision."

"Fool! I said right!" Max responded as he shook his fist at her.

"I know. And thus we're going to trust _my_ instincts and the route I planned initially," Scarlett answered with a confident smile.

* * *

(Gwen and Leshawna – Road to the Pit Stop)

The girls had pulled over their car and were attempting to get the attention of another driver. Seeing a car approaching, Gwen darted into the middle of the road and the car slowed to a halt.

"Excuse me, we're trying to get to Hacienda San Gabriel de las Palmas. Is this the right way?" Gwen asked hopefully as the driver nodded and began explaining the rest of the route to them.

"Is it much farther?" Leshawna asked as she and Gwen headed back to their car.

"Cinco minutos, más or menos," the driver answered as the girls thanked him and he drove off.

* * *

(? - Hacienda San Gabriel de las Palmas, 4th and 5th place)

The camera transitioned back to Chris waiting on the mat and then shifted to the entrance where another team could be seen running down the path. There was a triumphant note of music as the team was revealed to be Scarlett and Max.

The two stopped on the mat and eyed Chris confidently. The host grinned before informing them, "Welcome to Mexico. Scarlett, Max, you're team number four!"

"Excellent!" Max remarked excitedly. "I knew we wouldn't be thwarted by such a simple task. Now we are one step closer to winning the money and dominating the world. Mua ha ha."

"Yes, something like that," Scarlett replied dismissively. "However, since we have secured a position near the start again, I am quite confident we should be able to increase our lead next leg."

Before they could step off the mat, Gwen and Leshawna came running in and were dismayed to see a team from the second shuttle had beaten them.

"Scarlett, Max, please clear the way so the next team can arrive," Chris ordered as they stepped off the mat so the friends could finish the leg. Max stuck out his leg to try to trip Leshawna, but she easily stepped over it, thwarting his plan.

"Welcome to Mexico. Gwen, Leshawna, you're team number five," Chris told the girls who let out a brief sigh. "You seem disappointed, which you should be after that embarrassing performance," Chris taunted them. "Losing a two hour lead? Pathetic!"

Gwen ignored the insult and replied, "It is disappointing that we lost our lead from being on the first shuttle. I guess we should have jumped."

"Or you could have rented a bus that didn't break down, Chris! Two hours my butt!" Leshawna added indignantly as the two teams went into the resort to relax.

Chris turned to the camera and beamed, "And reduce my hair care budget? No thanks!"

* * *

(Bus 3 - Tequesquitengo Airfield)

The third bus finally pulled up at the airfield well after the leading eight teams had left. The three teams onboard nervously ran over to the clue box and read their Detour instructions.

"Ooh, I've always wanted go skydiving!" Katie exclaimed as she started running towards the planes.

"No way! Me too! Eeeeiii!" Sadie called as she ran after her friend.

"Skydiving is the most extreme option," Tyler pointed out but Lindsay pouted.

"But the donkeys are probably super cute!" Lindsay countered as she looked over at the carts.

"They could be really slow though, and then we'll lose. Can I please pick this time, Linds?" Tyler begged as he looked into Lindsay's eyes.

The blonde paused in thought but ultimately conceded. "Ok, but I so get to choose the next one!"

Alongside them, Dave and Ella were having a similar discussion. "We are not doing the donkey one. I'm done with animals," Dave shouted angrily.

"Ok, but, I'm, well, a bit nervous about jumping from a plane without my animal friends nearby."

"Do you want to lose? If the other teams jump and we don't, we're eliminated for sure!" the germaphobe pointed out causing Ella to reluctantly agree and follow after him.

* * *

(? - Hacienda San Gabriel de las Palmas, 6th place)

The camera followed Jasmine and Sammy as they raced out of their car and towards the Pit Stop. Sammy was a bit out of breath by the time she arrived, so she steadied herself on Jasmine as they anxiously awaited their results.

"Welcome to Mexico! Jasmine, Sammy, you're team number six!" Chris congratulated them as the partners exchanged a high five.

"That's pretty good considering we didn't make the top flight," Jasmine encouraged her partner.

"Yeah, maybe we have a shot at this after all," Sammy replied, echoing the sentiment.

The host coughed loudly and interjected, "If you consider being in the middle good, but I sure don't."

Sammy frowned but Jasmine immediately took charge, "As long as we're not last, we're doing just fine." Sammy nodded in thought as the two left the mat.

* * *

(Airplane 3 over Tequesquitengo Airfield)

Katie and Sadie were chattering nervously on the plane while the other teams watched out the window in silence. Once the plane had ascended and was over the drop zone, Katie and Sadie walked towards the exit together.

"It's not safe for both of you to go at once," Katie's instructor warned them, but the two girls were undaunted.

"Yeah, but it'd be like way less safe to do it without Katie!" Sadie protested as she tightened her grip on her friend.

"That is so true. I'd like, totally die if Sadie didn't make it," Katie agreed as the two girls jumped from the plane despite their instructors' protestations.

The two let out a terrified yell as they fell, but were relieved to safely touch down on the ground, despite getting somewhat tangled in each other's parachutes. They ran over to the clue and were startled to see the Pit Stop was their next destination. They quickly jumped in the car and Katie drove them away as ninth place displayed over the pair.

* * *

(? - Hacienda San Gabriel de las Palmas, 7th place and 8th place)

Two cars pulled up the outside of the building almost simultaneously. Sugar and Leonard came racing out of the first car with Noah and Owen just steps behind them. As they passed through the entrance to the building, Sugar smiled sweetly at Owen. "Let me get the door for you!"

Owen grinned back, "Thanks that's really-" Owen was cut short when Sugar slammed the door, hitting him in the face and causing him to stumble backwards into Noah.

"Gee, I was hoping to get crushed to death," the bookworm complained from underneath Owen. He wormed himself free and went to check on his partner. "You ok, big guy?"

"Never better," Owen responded woozily as Noah helped him to his feet and the pair set off slowly toward the mat. They opened the door, revealing Sugar and Leonard had made it to the mat while they recovered.

Chris gave Sugar a serious look before greeting the pair, "That was pretty messed up, but I suppose it could be ratings gold. Sugar, Leonard, you're team number seven." He then glanced over at Noah and Owen who were limping toward the finish line. "Which makes you two team number eight."

"Thanks for the help, Sugar," Noah responded sarcastically as he and Owen flopped down on the grass exhausted.

"It was just an accident, honest! I'll get the wizard to use his magic to help you next time," Sugar reassured the pair who didn't look amused.

"Yes, and allow me to give you a healing potion," Leonard offered as he gave Owen a small bottle filled with a murky liquid.

"Thanks!" Owen answered happily before Noah snatched the bottle from him.

"It's probably poison," he warned Owen as he tossed the bottle in the trash, although Owen looked tempted to dig it out as the camera resumed footage at the airfield.

* * *

(Airplane 3 over Tequesquitengo Airfield)

"Guess it's our turn, Linds," Tyler pointed out as he turned to give Lindsay a kiss for luck. "Linds?" he asked in confusion when he realized his partner wasn't near him.

From over near the jump site, Lindsay snapped out of her daze. "Did you say something, Tyler? Well, wish me luck!" She blew Tyler a kiss and the jumped out of the plane with a frightened shout that continued until she landed.

"Way to go, babe!" Tyler called after her. "Extreme!" The clumsy jock ran for the exit but tripped over his own feet, stumbling out of the plane head first. His instructors acted quickly and helped get them rotated before pulling the cord, and the pair let out a relieved sigh when they landed. "What a rush!" Tyler shouted as he hugged Lindsay and the two read their clue and tenth place displayed over the duo.

"The Pit Stop? Yay!" Lindsay pointed out as Tyler got in the driver's seat. "But, do you know how to get there?"

"No idea," Tyler answered honestly as the two struggled to remember where they had put their map and focus jumped back to the airplane.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this," Dave mumbled to himself as he looked over the edge of the plane. "Here goes!" with a terrified shriek he leapt from the plane and began his descent as the focus shifted to Ella sitting at a table looking nervous.

"I, I don't think I can do this," she admitted as she stood up to take her turn. She walked to the edge of the plane and gasped, "No, there's no way. Sorry, Dave." The camera zoomed in on a close-up of her face looking terrified before cutting to the commercial break.

When filming resumed, Ella was nervously chewing on her nails, which was then juxtaposed with Dave landing on the ground and impatiently watching the plane.

"Where is she?" he demanded as he watched Tyler and Lindsay pull out of the parking lot. "I guess we're going home first, not that we'd have won anyways."

However, Ella managed to calm her nerves slightly. "I have to do it, for my prince." Before she jumped, she was struck with inspiration. "Of course, I can sing this time!" She let out a happy chorus of "Before We Die" as she hurtled from the plane, stopping only when she landed and Dave shook her to get her attention.

"We have to get the clue now!" he ordered as the pair ran for the clue box and learned their destination. "I'll drive!" Dave offered as the pair jumped in the car and sped away as Last Place displayed over them.

* * *

(Road to the Pit Stop)

The program shifted to a rapid back-and-forth among the three remaining teams, showing all of them looking nervous and intently studying their maps and road signs.

The focus then settled on Tyler and Lindsay who were looking very perplexed. "I'm not sure this is right. Linds, we need to find someone to help us, and fast!"

"You can count on me!" Lindsay reassured him as Tyler ran into a nearby store to ask for help while Lindsay stayed outside. Noticing a teen loading a car nearby, she asked him, "Do you know where the Palmas Gabriel is?"

The teen gave her a quizzical look and shook his head. "No, sorry."

"Awww, I was really hoping you could lead us there," the blonde replied, looking disappointed as she went back to studying their map. The teen came over and tried to help her out as Tyler came out of the shop.

"He doesn't know! We need to get moving!" he shouted as he jumped back in the car.

"Wait! Give me the clue!" Lindsay ordered as she reached into the car and showed her helper the destination, only to realize she hadn't been correct in her original question.

The teen now recognized the destination as well and informed her, "You're not very close, but maybe I could show you the way?"

"Yes, thank you!" Lindsay cried excitedly as she gave the boy a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush and lead the pair forward.

Focus then shifted to Katie and Sadie. "Ok, now just get off the Carretera Federal over there," Sadie instructed Katie who squinted and looked around.

"I don't think that's an exit. Are you sure?" Katie asked nervously as she tugged at her hair.

"Pretty sure," Sadie responded as she scanned the map again. "Like, 90% at least?"

"If you say so," her best friend replied as she swerved to follow instructions and continued racing.

In Dave and Ella's car, things were also not going very smoothly. "What do I do next?" Dave demanded as he paused at an intersection and glanced back at Ella who was fumbling with the map.

"Uh, I haven't relied on maps very often. Usually my animal friend guide me," Ella admitted as Dave snatched the map from her.

"Typical. Then I'll just do it myself!" After studying the map for a moment, he nodded and continued straight. "Just a little more should do it."

* * *

(? - Hacienda San Gabriel de las Palmas, 9th place)

Two cars pulled up in front of the resort and Tyler and Lindsay sprang from their car. "Thank you!" Lindsay called to their guide as she slung her bag over her shoulder and she and Tyler raced into the Pit Stop before stopping front of Chris.

"Welcome to Mexico. Tyler and Lindsay. You're team number nine!" Chris informed them causing the two to hug excitedly.

"Thank goodness! That would have been so sad to lose already," Lindsay cried happily as she and Tyler exchanged a passionate kiss.

"I know. And man, then we wouldn't get to show the world what winners we are. But I guess we have a lot of catching up to do tomorrow," Tyler pointed out as he and Lindsay retired to their room.

* * *

(Road to the Pit Stop)

Dramatic music began playing as the camera began flipping back and forth between Katie and Sadie and Dave and Ella.

"Ok, I think we're finally going the right way!" Sadie gasped as she pointed out the window. "Oh, and look! There's a bunch of other cars!"

"We have to hurry!" Katie shouted as she parked the car and the girls grabbed their bags.

"Get moving! We're here!" Dave barked as he parked the car and Ella tossed him his bag.

"Oh, I hope that we're still in!" Ella gasped as she followed after him. She glanced up and noticed a shooting star. "Ooh! Make a wish!"

"We don't have time for that!" Dave called back to her as the pair continued running.

* * *

(? - Hacienda San Gabriel de las Palmas, 10th place)

From the entrance way, now covered in shadows from the night, a team could be seen emerging and running towards Chris. The host eagerly watched the entrance to see who it would be, and was moderately disappointed when he saw Dave and Ella stop in front of him.

"Welcome to Mexico. Dave, Ella," he began before stopping deliberately. Ella had her fingers crossed tightly in front of her while Dave tugged at his collar. "You're team number ten!"

"Hurray! That's such great news, I could sing again!" Ella announced although Dave quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't get us disqualified," he hissed in her ear, causing Ella to nod and reluctantly give up on her song while Chris smiled, satisfied that the singing had been thwarted.

* * *

(Katie and Sadie - Hacienda San Gabriel de las Palmas, Last Place)

Somber music began playing as the last car pulled up to the Pit Stop. As Katie stopped their car, Sadie nervously sprang from the backseat, grabbing only their passports and money. "Hurry, Katie! We're probably like way behind after getting lost, but we sooo can't give up."

"Totally! Maybe someone else did too! Or it'll be like, non-elimination," Katie suggested as the two friends ran toward the mat and stopped in front of Chris.

The girls stood on the mat, nervously clutching each other as they waited for Chris to speak. "Welcome to Mexico. Katie, Sadie…"

"Yes?" The girls asked nervously in unison.

Savoring the moment, Chris put on an expression of mock sympathy. "I'm sorry to tell you, but you are the last team to arrive, and you have both been eliminated from the race."

"Ohmigod! That is so unfair! Can't we have another chance? Please?" Katie begged as she dropped to her knees.

"Yeah, Sugar totally lied to us and got us stuck in back!" Sadie agreed as she knelt down beside Katie.

"Sorry, but all eliminations are final," Chris informed them as he walked off and the camera zoomed in on the pair as they hugged each other on the verge of tears.

* * *

(Katie and Sadie – Elimination Studio)

The girls are seated on a luxurious couch and getting one last chance to address the camera. "Losing first was really, really hard. Like, we should totally have been the ones winning!" Katie began as she looked to Sadie for support.

"Oh, I totally agree! We know so much about each other, and we like do everything together. Sure we had a teensy fight, but it was totally the stress of the competition!" Sadie added as she and Katie exchanged a quick hug.

"But there's no one else I'd rather have done this with, and I'm like super proud of us!" Katie agreed as she returned the hug.

"Oh, the same to you, but like double!" Sadie replied as the two clasped hands.

"Plus, we still totally get to greet everyone at the finale!" Katie added.

"Eeeeeeiiiiii!" they concluded together as the camera faded out and the credits played.

* * *

AN: And sadly Katie and Sadie are the first team eliminated. They were a natural fit with the pairs theme, but I knew they weren't going to last very long based on their tendency to fight and get completely lost. In the end, I decided to have them be the first elimination despite the potential for humor they'd have brought if they lasted longer. Since I picked a lot of my favorite characters with potential for drama for this story, cutting anyone's time short was a challenge!

That said, they're not completely done. Much like the CBS viewer questions, feel free to submit questions in your review for the BFFFL's to answer at the start of the next chapter before the race begins. In addition, let me know if you'd prefer a wait of similar length to this one but have entire leg posted in one piece or for me to break future legs into two halves. And of course, please give me any feedback and predictions you have!

Leg 1 Results:

1\. Heather and Alejandro

2\. Mike and Zoey

3\. Jo and Lightning

4\. Max and Scarlett

5\. Gwen and Leshawna

6\. Jasmine and Sammy

7\. Sugar and Leonard

8\. Owen and Noah

9\. Tyler and Lindsay

10\. Dave and Ella

11\. Katie and Sadie (Eliminated)


End file.
